Eternity Aim Sasori's
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: "Di dunia ini, ada suatu fakta nyata dalam kehidupan sesudah kematian.."."Manusia yang meninggal tetapi menyisakan tujuan kuat dan penyesalan di dunia, akan mengalami suatu keajaiban, yaitu menjadi roh abadi yang dapat melakukan apa saja ke manusia hidup di dunia.."
1. Chapter 1

Eternity Aim Sasori's

"_**Di dunia ini, ada suatu fakta nyata dalam kehidupan sesudah kematian.."**_

_**.**_

"_**Manusia yang meninggal tetapi menyisakan tujuan kuat dan penyesalan di dunia, akan mengalami suatu keajaiban, yaitu menjadi roh abadi yang dapat melakukan apa saja ke manusia hidup di dunia.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Eternity Aim Sasori's**

**[Akasuna Sasori x Ryuuno Megumi]**

**Horror/Romance/Mystery**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Natsume Rokunami**

**.**

**Warning: OC, judul super aneh, cerita ikutan gaje, dll**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Crrrrssss...**

Suara keran air yang terbuka saat seorang wanita berumur 23 tahun berambut _raven _panjang, menemani sepinya malam dalam kamar mandi rumahnya. Wanita itu bernama Megumi Ryuuno. Ia bekerja sebagai petugas penjual tiket pesawat di bandar udara internasional Sunagakure.

Megumi saat itu sedang membasuh wajahnya. Tetapi ditengah ia sedang membasuh wajahnya, ia termenung, otaknya memutar kembali memori lamanya yang indah juga menyedihkan.

Satu tahun yang lalu, tunangannya, Akasuna Sasori, tewas kecelakaan mobil.

Benar-benar kejadian yang tragis. Ironis bagi mereka berdua.

Megumi mendesah berat. Ia kembali menunduk untuk membasuh wajahnya lagi dengan air keran wastafelnya itu.

Tanpa disadari, ada sosok transparan berada di belakangnya, tak jauh darinya, sedang memandangnya. Sosoknya terlihat dari cermin wastafel.

Megumi takkan menyadarinya. Karena pada saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya, sosok itu hilang bagaikan asap. Bagi yang melihatnya, tentu membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

**Kyuutt...**

Megumi menutup keran wastafelnya. Ia mengeringkan wajahnya menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna putih yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian mengembalikan handuk itu ke tempat semula.

Megumi keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kamar tidurnya. Ia pergi ke dalam kamar tidurnya. Setelah masuk, ia mengganti pakaiannya yang tadinya adalah seragam kerjanya dengan pakaian tidurnya.

Sosok transparan tadipun ikut dengan Megumi tanpa disadari oleh Megumi.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sejuk yang nyaman dipakai, Megumi berjalan ke arah lemari kecil yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya yang _single size _itu. Di atas lemari itu, ada figura foto diletakkan disana. Megumi mengambilnya, memandang lekat foto itu.

Foto tunangannya yang telah tewas..

Megumi tersenyum kecil, "Hari ini kulalui dengan berat, tetapi aku tetap berusaha, Sasori-_kun_."

Megumi mengusap foto itu memakai ibu jarinya, "Semoga kamu tenang disana ya, Sasori-_kun_.". Megumi tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, "_Oyasuminasai_."

Megumi meletakkan figura foto itu ke atas lemari kecil itu. Megumi naik ke atas tempat tidur, menarik selimut tebal berwarna biru _cobalt _yang senada dengan sprei kasur juga bantalnya, kemudian barulah ia tidur. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Megumi sampai ke alam mimpi. Karena tubuhnya yang letih sehabis bekerja itu menjadi obat tidurnya.

"_**Ya, Oyasuminasai, Megumi. Aku akan menjagamu."**_

Andai Megumi bangun, mungkin ia bisa mendengar suara berat yang berasal dari sosok transparan yang sekarang tidur di sebelahnya. Memeluknya dengan hangat.

Kita bandingkan saja wajah lelaki tampan yang ada di foto itu dengan wajah si sosok transparan itu, mereka adalah orang yang sama.

Setelah kematian Sasori, Sasori berubah menjadi roh yang diberi kesempatan oleh-Nya untuk melakukan apapun yang ia mau sampai jiwanya tenang dan bisa dengan mudah pulang ke surga.

Sejak kematian itu pula, jiwa Sasori selalu mengikuti Megumi kemanapun ia pergi. Tak pernah lepas. Sasori selalu melindungi Megumi dari marabahaya atau sesuatu yang tak bisa diterima oleh Sasori. Sasori akan bisa pergi ke surga asalkan kemauannya terpenuhi. Tetapi sekarang keinginannya belum ia wujudkan karena sedang mencari waktu yang tepat.

"_**Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Apapun itu."**_

.

.

.

.

**[Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's]**

.

.

.

.

"Megumi, sebaiknya kamu cepat-cepat cari cowok baru, deh."

"Eh?"

Megumi bingung akan perkataan Sakura Haruno, salah satu sahabat baiknya. Mereka berdua, bersama dengan Ino Yamanaka yang juga sedang bersama mereka, sedang berada di salah satu kedai teh minimalis di Suna.

" 'Eh', apanya! Kamu sudah lama sekali sendirian, tahu! Aku kasihan melihatmu." Sambung Ino setelah meneguk 2-3 kali _ice lemon tea_-nya.

"Iya, benar apa kata _pig_! Kamu sudah satu tahun sendirian tanpa lelaki pendamping setelah kematian tunanganmu. Kamu harus _move on, _Megumi! Jangan terus-terusan terikat dengan masa lalu!" ucap Sakura.

"Eeh, tapi aku sedang tak berminat." Megumi mengusap tengkuknya.

"Haah, itu saja jawabanmu selama setahun ini. Sudah lewat setahun, masa jawabanmu selalu itu saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi, aku memang.."

"Megumi, kamu sudah berumur 23 tahun. Sudah seharusnya kamu cari pengganti Sasori. Sasori juga pasti senang bila kamu _move on, _Megumi!" sahut Ino.

"_**Tidak, aku tidak menyenanginya."**_

Sasori yang selalu mengikuti Megumi, pastilah mendengar percakapan mereka. Suaranya ia buat agar hanya ia saja yang mendengarnya. Sosoknya pun ia buat kasat mata.

"Eeh, begitu kah?" Megumi bertanya.

"Tentu!"

"_**Tidak, itu tidak benar."**_

"Nanti aku cariin deh, cowok yang lebih baik dari Sasori!" tawar Sakura.

"_**Apa katamu?"**_

"Sudaah, terima saja ya, Megumi! Tenang saja, cowoknya ganteng kok!" ucap Ino sambil memeluk Megumi.

"Iya! Dia lebih baik dari Sasori!" tambah Sakura.

"Ya? Ya? Ya?" Ino terlihat antusias.

Megumi diam sejenak, tak tahu harus jawab apa. Di sisi lain ia masih punya perasaan kuat pada mantan tunangannya, di sisi lainnya juga merasa bahwa ia sendiri juga harus _move on_. Bila menjawab tidak, Sakura dan Ino pasti ngambek. Jadi lebih baik ia menjawab..

"Baiklah."

"Yeeeeeyy!" Sakura dan Ino teriak kegirangan.

"_**Aku benci kalian."**_

Sasori menatap tajam ke arah Sakura dan Ino. Tatapannya menyiratkan kemurkaan, kebenciaan, dan ada satu lagi yang lebih mengerikan dari itu. Matanya yang berwarna _hazel _itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Raut wajahnya datar, tapi sorot matanya bisa menjelaskannya.

Sasori semasa hidupnya memang tidak suka kepada Sakura dan Ino. Ia selalu menjauhkan Megumi dari mereka disaat ia dan Megumi bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino. Kenapa ia tidak suka kepada Sakura dan Ino? Sakura dan Ino terlalu centil dan seenaknya saja. Tapi mereka adalah sahabat baik Megumi. Beruntung baginya Megumi tidak berubah selama bergaul dengan Sakura dan Ino. Megumi tetap polos dan tidak peka. Tapi memunculkan daya tarik tersendiri bagi Sasori. Itulah alasan Sasori sangat menyukai Megumi.

Yah, sebenarnya Sasori sudah menyukainya sejak masih kelas 1 SMP sih. Mereka berdua selalu satu sekolah sejak SD.

"Eh, aku pulang dulu ya. Sudah mulai malam." pamit Megumi sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Ia menaruh sejumlah uang di meja untuk tehnya.

"Oke! Kami juga sebentar lagi pulang kok!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya. _Jaa ne_!" Megumi berlari meninggalkan mereka sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura dan Ino. Sakura dan Ino membalas dengan melambaikan tangan juga.

Sasori? Sasori tidak mengikuti Megumi. Ia diam di tempat.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sakura sambil menaruh sejumlah uang untuk teh yang diminumnya. Begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Yuk." Mereka pulang berdua sambil berbincang-bincang dengan asyiknya. Sasori masih diam di tempat. Tak lama, ia menyeringai. Begitu mengerikan seringaian Sasori. Sasori mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Eh, Ino. Kamu merasa merinding, gak?" bisik Sakura kepada Ino, membuat Sasori lebih melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Iya. Kenapa ya?" bisik Ino.

"Kita cepat-cepat pulang saja. Aku belum telepon Naruto nih!"

"Ya. Aku juga belum telepon Sai."

Sakura dan Ino berpisah di persimpangan jalan karena arah jalan mereka pulang berbeda. Mata tajam Sasori mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi. Kemudian ia mengikuti Sakura.

Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu terjadi..

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

"Huaaahhm...aduuh, tidurku tidak nyenyak. Mimpi buruk sih." Megumi menguap sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pagi ini ia akan bekerja.

"Huh, masa mimpi jatuh dari tebing yang tinggi sih. Dewa pengatur mimpi bercandanya gak lucu." Oh, Megumi. Apakah ada dewa yang bertugas mengatur mimpimu? Rasanya dewa seperti itu tak ada.

"_**Hahaha, kamu masih tetap bodoh seperti biasanya, Megumi."**_

Sasori tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Megumi. Megumi yang sewot sendiri selama di kamar mandi dan menyerukan 'Dewa pengatur mimpi bercandanya gak lucu!' itu benar-benar membuat Sasori geli sendiri. Tatapannya kepada Megumi tetap lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, beda dengan yang kemarin, tatapannya kepada Sakura dan Ino.

Bila tatapan bisa membunuh Sakura dan Ino, Sakura dan Ino pasti sudah mati dengan mudah. Tapi ini lain lagi...

Telepon genggam Megumi berbunyi dari dalam tasnya yang diletakkan di atas tempat tidur.

"Argh! Lagi asyik ngomel-ngomel, malah telepon bunyi! Siapa sih yang telepon pagi-pagi begini!? Awas saja yang telepon itu adalah Miachi-_chan _yang menyuruh dibuatkan bekal kembali!" Megumi berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki menuju tempat ponselnya berbunyi. Sasori tertawa melihat tingkah Megumi.

"_**Aah, tetap tak berubah.."**_

Megumi mengambil ponsel lipatnya, membukanya, kemudian menekan tombol hijau. Barulah ia mendekatkan telepon itu ke telinga kanannya.

"_Moshi moshi._"

'_Moshi moshi! Megumi, ada berita gawat!'_

"Apa yang gawat, Tenten-_nee_?" Megumi mengernyit.

'_Sakura-san dan Ino-san!'_

"Hah? Ada apa dengan Sakura dan Ino?"

'_Mereka meninggal secara berbarengan di rumahnya!_'

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Hujan...

Payung hitam terbuka..

Langit gelap..

Manusia-manusia menggelilingi dua batu nisan dengan berpakaian serba hitam..

Tangisan menemani suara hujan yang mengguyur bumi..

Megumi menatap nanar ke arah Naruto dan Sai yang menangis dengan deras. Mereka tak peduli tubuhnya diguyur hujan deras. Sasuke dan Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Naruto dan Sai, tetapi sia-sia. Yah, itu memang sia-sia di keadaan yang seperti ini.

Ibu Sakura dan Ino menangis keras sampai menjerit. Bahkan, ibu Ino pingsan saking _shock_-nya. Sedangkan Ayah Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa diam, meneteskan air mata sambil membisikkan satu kalimat. Yaitu 'Aku adalah ayah tak berguna'.

Hinata memeluk batu nisan Sakura sambil menangis keras. Jas Sasuke setia menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Temari mengelus figura foto Ino yang bersandar di batu nisan makam Ino sambil menangis dalam diam. Gaara memayungi Temari sambil menatap kosong dua makam di depannya.

Dilihat dari keadaan, Sakura dan Ino sangatlah dibutuhkan oleh banyak orang.

Megumi pun menangis deras dalam diam. Ia biarkan Tenten memeluknya erat dan menjadikan bahunya sebagai tempat menangis Tenten. Ia tak menyangka akan jadi begini.

Menurut cerita Sasuke yang seorang detektif daerah Suna bagian barat, penyebab kematian Sakura dan Ino adalah mati karena terkejut. Raut wajah kematian mereka berdua itu kaku dan seperti sehabis melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan. Sehingga jantung mereka berdetak sekali lebih keras, darah membeku, jantung perlahan berhenti, dan nyawa mereka terenggut karenanya. Tapi Sakura dan Ino tewas dalam keadaan bersujud di lantai, seperti memohon ampun. Itu membuat Sasuke heran.

Tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan fisik di tubuh Sakura dan Ino saat tim forensik memeriksa tubuh mereka. Tak ada tanda-tanda reaksi luminol dari hemoglobin darah dari tempat Sakura dan Ino tewas. Mereka tewas di ruang yang sama tetapi tempat berbeda. Yaitu di kamar pribadi mereka dalam rumah masing-masing. Tak ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan di kamar Sakura dan Ino. Lagipula kamar mereka dikunci dan jendelanya terkunci rapat. Lalu, siapa yang teganya melakukan ini kepada Sakura dan Ino? Bagaimana caranya dia melakukannya?

Saat kejadian, orang tua Sakura dan Ino mendengar jeritan keras dari kamar Sakura dan Ino. Karena panik, mereka mendobraknya. Kemudian mereka menemukan jenasah Sakura dan Ino. Anehnya, waktu terjadinya jeritan Sakura dan Ino itu berbarengan. Yaitu pada jam 22:10.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar Sakura dan Ino pada sebelum jam 22:10?

Sasori menatap tajam ke arah dua makam Sakura dan Ino. Sasori bisa melihat roh Sakura dan Ino. Roh Sakura dan Ino keluar dari dalam makam, kemudian menangis keras ke arahnya dan meminta ampun kepadanya. Minta dihidupkan kembali.

Jadi, Sasori yang melakukannya?

"_**Tak ada ampun bagi orang yang dengan sengaja memisahkanku dari Megumi."**_

Walau Sakura dan Ino menangis, bersujud di depan Sasori, minta dihidupkan kembali, Sasori tak bisa mengabulkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya, tak mampu melakukannya. Sasori hanya bisa mencabut nyawa manusia hidup, ia tidak bisa menghidupkan manusia mati.

Tak lama kemudian, ada banyak tangan kasat mata dari dalam makam Sakura dan Ino. Mencoba menggapai Sakura dan Ino. Mereka berdua menjerit ketakutan. Sasori diam saja dengan wajah datar, seakan tak peduli.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, tangan-tangan itu berhasil menggapai kaki Sakura dan Ino, kemudian menarik paksa Sakura dan Ino masuk ke dalam kubur. Sakura dan Ino menjerit, memohon kepada Sasori untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Sasori tak peduli. Jeritan itu tak terdengar saat Sakura dan Ino telah masuk secara paksa oleh tangan-tangan misterius itu ke dalam kubur mereka masing-masing. Tangan-tangan apa itu? Sasori tak tahu. Karena ia tak mengalaminya. Lagipula di dalam makamnya, tak ada tangan-tangan seperti itu.

Sasori beralih kepada Megumi yang sedang menangis. Sudah banyak yang pulang. Yang tersisa hanyalah Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Megumi, Tenten, dan orang tua dari Sakura dan Ino.

Melihat Megumi yang tak peduli kehujanan dan tetap menangis untuk Sakura dan Ino, Sasori tak bisa berdiam diri saja. Oleh karena itu, Sasori mengarahkan tangannya ke atas langit. Tak lama, langit yang tadinya penuh akan awan hujan itu, menjadi cerah seketika.

Naruto dan yang lain menyadari langit kembali cerah dari kegelapan, mereka mendongak ke atas langit.

"Hujan sudah berhenti." Gumam Sasuke.

"Awannya terbang ke arah timur bersamaan dengan berhentinya hujan." Sambung Hinata.

"Aneh, sepertinya hujan baru berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Tapi kenapa cepat sekali redanya?" heran Gaara.

"Ah, benar juga." Temari membenarkan.

Ya. Ini memang aneh. Hujan tadi cukup lebat dan baru berlangsung tak lama saat peti mati Sakura dan Ino dalam perjalanan ke makam umum dari rumah sakit. Kenapa hujan cepat sekali berhenti? Padahal tadi hujan cukup lebat, kenapa tiba-tiba bisa berhenti?

Megumi juga merasa heran. Awan hitam tadi terlihat cukup tebal dan kelihatannya hujan akan turun lama. Tapi ini berhenti cepat sekali. Lagipula, kenapa awan hitam itu bergerak ke timur seolah-olah menghindar dari area makam?

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya fenomena alam biasa, begitulah pikir Megumi.

Tapi itu pemikiran yang sangat salah.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari setelah pemakaman Sakura dan Ino ke perut bumi. Megumi melalui hari-harinya dengan terus murung. Murung dan murung. Bahkan hampir lupa makan bila tak diingatkan oleh rekan kerjanya.

Malam ini, Megumi pulang dari bandar udara tempat ia bekerja. Ia melepas letih dengan mengguyuri tubuhnya di bawah pancuran air shower hangat.

**Crrrsss...**

Megumi yang telanjang bulat di bawah guyuran air shower, hanya bisa berdiri diam. Menunduk dan termenung. Ia memikirkan sahabatnya, Sakura dan Ino. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi pada mereka.

Tapi yang menganehkan, Sakura dan Ino sehat-sehat saja satu hari setelah ia bertemu dengan mereka.

Megumi dan mereka berdua sempat berjalan-jalan di pusat kota. Megumi tidak melihat ada kejanggalan dari mereka berdua. Bahkan Megumi tak punya firasat yang buruk sama sekali.

Sebenarnya...ada apa?

_Dua nyawa telah meninggalkanku. Sudah tiga nyawa yang telah meninggalkanku. Ini sungguh berat sekali setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku dan Tomo nee-san.._, batin Megumi. Benar, kedua orang tua Megumi sudah meninggal sejak ia masih kelas satu SMU. Kakaknya meninggal sejak ia masih kelas tiga SMU semester akhir. Kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat mereka berdua bermaksud menghabiskan liburan berdua di Sapporo. Tomoka Ryuuno, kakak perempuan Megumi, yang merupakan kekasih Deidara, meninggal karena leukimia turunan dari kakeknya. Megumi tidak mengidap leukimia turunan dari kakeknya itu, itu merupakan suatu keberuntungan.

Megumi menghela napas berat. Ia meremas poninya. Ia mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama tunangannya dulu.

"Sasori.._kun_.."

Roh transparan yang berada di pojokan kamar mandi, menoleh ke arah Megumi. Dialah Sasori, tunangan Megumi yang telah meninggal. Roh yang selalu menjaga Megumi apapun keadaannya. Dialah penyebab kematian Sakura dan Ino. Dialah yang membuat hujan di waktu pemakaman, berhenti.

Megumi mulai menangis. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya. Bahunya bergetar. Ia menangis sesengggukan. Megumi terus menggumamkan nama Sasori di tengah ia menangis.

Sasori yang melihat itu, merasa sakit. Pedih di hatinya. Ia menautkan dua ujung alisnya ke atas.

"_**Jangan menangis, Megumi."**_

Sasori mendekati Megumi. Ia berdiri di samping Megumi. Tangannya terulur, mencoba menyentuh pundak Megumi. Tetapi sia-sia, tangannya tembus. Tentu saja.

Yang hanya ia bisa lakukan, berdiri dan melihat Megumi menangis. Ia ingin memeluknya, hanya saja, ia harus memadatkan tubuhnya. Tentu sosoknya akan terlihat, Megumi pasti terkejut dan ketakutan. Sasori tak mau itu terjadi. Ia akan melakukannya di waktu Megumi tak sadarkan diri, yaitu, di waktu Megumi tidur.

Megumi mengusap pipinya yang dibanjiri air mata juga air shower itu. Kemudian mematikan showernya. Ia mengambil handuk yang berada di dekatnya kemudian mengeringkan tubuhnya menggunakan itu.

Megumi berjalan mendekati wastafel bercermin. Megumi memandang sosok dirinya sendiri. Megumi menghela napas berat, ia mulai memakai pakaian dalamnya dan pakaian tidurnya.

Sasori yang berada di dekat Megumi, hanya bisa menatap nanar, sedih, kepada tunangannya itu. Sasori menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya kembali.

"_**Tunggulah, Megumi. Aku sedang mencari waktu yang tepat."**_

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

"Eh? Ingin menginterogasiku?" Pagi itu, Megumi mendapat telepon dari detektif polisi, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke adalah teman sekelasnya semasa SMP dan SMU. Megumi mengenalnya dan menjadi temannya karena Sasuke adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Tetapi, sekarang status Sasuke dan Hinata adalah bertunangan.

'_Ya. Aku mendengar dari orang tua Sakura, bahwa kamu bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino satu hari setelah kematiannya. Mereka tahu karena mereka sempat bertanya kepada Sakura saat Sakura baru saja pulang berpergian bersamamu dan Ino._' Jelas Sasuke dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah. Tapi dimana kita bisa membicarakannya?"

'_Kita ke kedai teh tempat kamu dan mereka berdua disana saat itu._'

"Baiklah. Aku segera kesana."

'_Hn, kutunggu._'

Megumi menutup teleponnya. Ia segera bersiap-siap dan pergi menuju kedai teh yang dimaksud Sasuke. Tentu sang roh yang selalu mengikuti Megumi, juga ikut.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Megumi memanggilnya sambil berjalan ke arah meja tempat Sasuke berada. Ia sudah berada dalam kedai teh.

"Duduklah." Sasuke mempersilahkan.

"Terima kasih." Megumi menarik kursi di depan Sasuke, kemudian duduk di kursi itu.

"Bisa kita mulai?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil buku kecil bersampul coklat dari kantong balik jas hitamnya. Sasuke mengambil pulpen tinta dari saku jas di dadanya.

Megumi mengangguk.

"Jam berapa kamu, Sakura, dan Ino berpergian bersama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami berjalan-jalan di pusat kota setelah Sakura selesai bekerja. Kami memang sudah janjian lewat telepon sebelumnya. Sekitar jam 12:20 siang kami ketemuan di taman kota." Jawab Megumi. Sasuke segera mencatatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura dan Ino setelah kamu bersama mereka berpergian?"

"Eeh, baik-baik saja kok. Tak ada yang aneh, seperti biasanya. Aku tidak melihat mereka stress, tertekan, atau sejenisnya."

"Tempat apa yang terakhir kalian kunjungi?"

"Kedai teh ini."

"Jam berapa kalian sampai di sini?"

"Sekitar...kalau tidak salah, jam 15:30."

"Kamu pulang jam berapa dari sini?"

"Aku pulang jam 17:00. Aku pulang duluan dari mereka karena aku harus belanja makan malam."

"Jadi saat kamu pulang, mereka masih disini?"

"Ya. Saat aku beranjak dari tempat ini, mereka masih disini. Tapi katanya sebentar lagi juga mereka akan pulang. Aku tak tahu mereka pulang jam berapa."

"Kalian disini cukup lama ya."

"Ya. Kami lelah karena habis jalan-jalan."

"Apa kalian lama disini karena ada yang diperbincangkan? Aku bisa membayangkan, berapa cangkir teh kalian minum selama berada disini."

"Ya. Mereka menyarankanku untuk segera mendapat pasangan karena sudah terlalu lama sendirian. Yah, aku sebenarnya tak mau mereka repot-repot mencari pasangan untukku. Aku belum ada niat." Megumi menggaruk pipinya menggunakan telunjuknya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Eeh, Sasuke?" Megumi menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke. Megumi mengira Sasuke sedang melamun.

"Megumi, setelah mereka membicarakan tentang itu, mereka meninggal, kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah serius dan seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Iya."

"Mereka meninggal di hari yang sama dengan hari dimana mereka membicarakan itu denganmu."

"Benar."

"Mereka meninggal 5 jam setelah kamu pulang dari kedai."

"Eeh, ya benar."

"Ini aneh, Megumi. Mereka meninggal setelah membicarakan itu kepadamu. Menurut kesaksian orang tua Sakura dan Ino, mereka berdua langsung mengurung diri di kamar setelah pulang dari kedai karena lelah. Kamar pun mereka kunci. Waktu kematian mereka sama. Mereka menjerit menjelang kematian juga pada waktu yang sama. Apakah kamu tak merasakan keanehan?"

Megumi terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Tak lama, ia membelalakkan matanya, menyadari sesuatu.

"Ooh!"

"Sepertinya topik pembicaraan kalian lah pemicu dari kematian mereka berdua."

"Apa?" Megumi tak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang salah dari pembicaraan mereka saat itu?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku tidak mati?" tanya Megumi.

"Coba kamu pikir lagi, Megumi. Mereka menyarankanmu untuk mencari pasangan baru dan menawarkan diri untuk mencarikannya. Setelahnya mereka meninggal. Coba kamu sambung lagi perkataanku ini dengan perkataanku tadi."

Megumi terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir. Barulah ia mengerti. Ditandai ekspresi wajahnya yang sadar akan itu.

"M-Masa sih?"

"Ini pembunuhan, Megumi. Ada orang yang tak mau kamu mendapatkan pasangan baru lagi."

Megumi memasang raut wajah tak percaya, "M-Mana mungkin. Mereka berdua meninggal secara bersamaan, bagaimana caranya? Dan lagi, aku tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki lain setelah kematian tunanganku."

"Itu dia yang jadi pemikiranku. Mungkin pelakunya dua orang dan merencanakan rencana pembunuhan sematang mungkin seperti ini?"

"Dua orang? Maksudmu orang yang tak mau aku dapat pasangan lagi? Rasanya aku tak punya teman atau kenalan yang seperti itu."

"Ini akan kupikirkan. Coba kita tanya kepada pelayan kedai teh, apakah ada orang mencurigakan berada di sekitar kalian saat kalian berada di kedai."

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Tak ada orang yang seperti itu saat itu. Saya yang terus-terusan melayani mereka saat itu. Saya juga menyimak pembicaraan mereka. Mereka memang membicarakan itu." jawab sang pelayan kedai teh yang menjadi saksi saat Megumi, Sakura, dan Ino berada disana.

Sasuke dan Megumi saling pandang sejenak, kemudian kembali memandang si pelayan.

"Lagipula saat itu kedai sedang sepi karena sudah sore. Biasanya kedai ini ramai bila di siang hari. Malam hari kadang ramai, kadang sepi." Lanjut si pelayan.

"Lalu, kapan mereka pulang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Setelah nona ini pulang," si pelayan menunjuk ke arah Megumi. "Tak lama dua nona berambut merah muda panjang dan pirang panjang juga pulang. Sekitar 5 menit setelah nona rambut hitam kebiru-biruan ini pulang."

"Berarti Sakura dan Ino pulang sekitar 5 menit setelah aku pulang!" ucap Megumi.

"Itu waktu yang singkat. Apa ada orang yang mengikuti mereka berdua?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak ada. Sudah saya bilang, kedai ini sepi, tuan." Jawab si pelayan yang diketahui bernama Ayame dari _tag name_-nya di seragam kerjanya.

"Begitu. Baiklah, terima kasih atas penjelasannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, tunggu. Sebenarnya ada apa ya? Kalian ini siapa? Kok nyelidikin begitu?" tanya Ayame penasaran.

"Saya adalah detektif polisi, Sasuke Uchiha. Dan dia adalah saksi yang kemungkinan menjadi daftar tersangka pembunuhan dua nona berambut merah muda dan pirang. Saksi ini bernama Megumi Ryuuno." Jawab Sasuke.

"Uwooh! Detektif! Lalu, apa maksudnya pembunuhan?"

"Pelanggan anda yang dulu tempo hari berkunjung kesini bersama nona Ryuuno, terbunuh secara misterius."

"Haaa!? Pelanggan yang berambut merah muda dan pirang itu!?"

"Ya. Mereka bernama Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka. Anda harus menjalani interogasi di kantor polisi sebagai saksi."'

"Lho, kenapa saya juga?" Ayame bingung.

"Karena anda saksi. Dua hari ke depan, saya akan menjemput anda dari sini ke kantor polisi. Tolong anda berada disini dua hari ke depan pada jam 9 pagi. Saya akan menjemput anda pada jam itu."

"Ohh, baiklah."

"Permisi." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kedai. "Megumi, kamu belum selesai kuinterogasi. Kita ke taman kota."

"Baiklah." Megumi segera menyusul Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke dan Megumi cukup jauh dari kedai, Ayame berkata. "Pembunuhan..hiii! Seram!"

Sasori yang masih disana, hanya diam saja mendengar perkataan Ayame. Kemudian, barulah ia mengikuti Sasuke dan Megumi.

Sasori mendengar semua percakapan Sasuke dan Megumi. Tetapi ia hanya diam saja. Hanya mendengarkan. Tak berekspresi apa-apa. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

"Kamu mengerti, Megumi? Kamu harus berhati-hati mulai dari sekarang. Sekarang kamu adalah saksi yang ada kemungkinan menjadi tersangka. Kamu tidak kutahan di kantor polisi, tetapi hanya kuawasi saja. Sama seperti yang lain."

"Mengerti. Tapi, siapa saja yang kamu interogasi selain aku?"

"Si _baka _dobe, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru, orang tua Sakura dan Ino. Mereka masuk dalam daftar saksi yang kemungkinan menjadi tersangka. Yang lain dibebaskan karena mereka punya alibi kuat."

"Alibi kuat?"

"Yang lain sudah lama tidak bertemu Sakura dan Ino. Mereka baru bertemu pada saat Sakura dan Ino telah jadi mayat di dalam peti mati."

"Oh, begitu."

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau memasukkan Hinata ke dalam daftar kemungkinan menjadi tersangka, tetapi karena Hinata sempat teleponan dengan Ino sebelum Ino tewas, apa boleh buat." Sasuke menghela napas.

"Karena dia kekasihmu, eh, bukan, maksudnya tunangan. Ehehe..!" goda Megumi dengan wajah jenaka.

"Hn. Jangan berwajah jelek begitu."

"Iya iya."

"Berikutnya yang akan kuinterogasi adalah anggota-anggota organisasi nii-_san_."

"Ha? Akatsuki?"

"Memangnya ada yang lain?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi kenapa?"

"Mereka juga teman Sakura dan Ino. Ino dan Deidara punya hubungan darah. Mereka juga harus kuinterogasi."

"Nii-_san_mu juga?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, tapi ini pekerjaan, jadi dia juga."

"Menangani kasus yang melibatkan teman, kekasih, dan saudara sendiri itu menyulitkan ya?"

"Tentu saja. Sampai sekarang, aku masih susah bertemu dengan Naruto dobe. Kalau Sai, dia masih bisa kutemui dengan mudah. Dia sudah mulai bisa menenangkan diri."

"Naru-_chan_? Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Kushina-_san_ mengatakan kepadaku bahwa sejak kematian Sakura, Naruto susah sekali diajak keluar dari kamarnya. Dia terus menangis dan menjerit frustasi di dalam kamar."

Megumi terdiam. Ini memang wajar. Naruto pasti akan bersikap seperti itu. Megumi tahu, seberapa besar Naruto mencintai Sakura walau Sakura sering kali menyakiti Naruto. Tetapi kisah mereka benar-benar seperti drama dalam novel-novel cinta berkonflik.

"Begitukah.." Megumi mulai murung. Ada saja kejadian tak mengenakkan menimpa mereka semua.

Melihat Megumi mulai murung dan putus asa, Sasuke berkata. "Tenang saja, pelakunya akan kutangkap. Pasti."

Megumi menoleh, ia tersenyum. "_Ganbatte kudasai ne, Meitantei-sama_."

"Hn."

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kamu masuk dalam daftar kemungkinan menjadi tersangka? Kan kamu ini detektif polisi." Tanya Megumi.

"Tentu saja aku masuk ke dalam daftar. Detektif polisi sepertiku ini kemungkinan bisa melakukan pembunuhan seperti itu dengan kemampuanku. Bukankah begitu?"

"Hah? Kemampuan?"

"Aku ini detektif merangkap polisi. Aku bisa saja melakukannya dengan kemampuan selama aku belajar di akademi kepolisian."

"Memangnya polisi punya akademi? Sekolah ya?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Calon polisi harus disekolahkan dan diberi materi bagaimana menjadi polisi yang baik. Bila punya kemampuan menganalisa yang bagus, polisi bisa naik pangkat menjadi detektif polisi sepertiku. Sama seperti gubernur, walikota, dan semacamnya. Mereka perlu dilatih dan diberi materi bagaimana cara menjadi pemimpin yang baik dan bijaksana. Bila tidak begitu, mereka akan seenaknya saja dan rakyat akan menderita."

Megumi membulatkan mulutnya, tanda mengerti. "Oohh.."

"Huh, kamu ini banyak bertanya." Sasuke mengeluh. Ia menghela napas. Cukup lelah menjawab pertanyaan Megumi.

Megumi cengengesan, "Hehe, kan ada pepatah 'malu bertanya, sesat dijalan'."

"Tapi kalau terlalu banyak bertanya, itu tandanya bodoh."

"B-Benar juga ya, haha." Megumi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

_Aku masih tetap bodoh ya, Sasori-kun,_ Megumi tersenyum lemah sambil menunduk. Tunangannya itu memang selalu mengatainya 'bodoh' sambil mencubit pipinya bila ia banyak bertanya.

Melihat adanya perubahan sikap dari Megumi, Sasuke bertanya.

"Kata 'bodoh' mengingatkanmu pada Sasori, ya?"

Megumi terperanjat, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "H-Hah?"

"Jangan tanya. Aku tahu karena aku sering melihatnya mengataimu 'bodoh' sambil mencubit pipimu."

Megumi tersenyum kecil, "Ya."

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, "Sasori mengataimu 'bodoh', bukan berarti dia mengejekmu dengan serius dan kesal kepadamu."

"Apa?" Megumi memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tak mengerti.

"Itu tandanya dia sayang kepadamu. Dia selalu melakukannya sambil tersenyum lebar, kan? Dari raut wajahnya, kelihatan bahwa dia tidak serius mengatakannya kepadamu. Itu tanda ia hanya menggodamu saja."

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Bodoh, aku ini juga lelaki. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya bila aku di posisi Sasori. Aku juga sering mengatai Hinata 'siput pemalu' karena sifatnya yang benar-benar pemalu, tetapi aku menyukai sifatnya." Sasuke tersenyum saat mengucapkan nama Hinata. Memang terlihat bahwa Sasuke sangat menyukai Hinata.

"Begitukah.."

"Begitulah."

"_**Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, Megumi."**_

Sasori tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Lelaki memang mengerti tentang sesama lelaki.

Megumi melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "Hei, aku harus pulang. Sudah sore."

"Hm, pulanglah. Aku juga mau pulang." Sasuke berdiri saat Megumi juga berdiri.

"Jaa ne." Pamit Megumi sambil berlalu pergi.

"Jaa." Pamit Sasuke yang juga pergi. Mereka berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Megumi berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Saat berjalan di sepanjang trotoar, ia melewati sebuah _minimarket _yang sering dikunjuginya. Ia berhenti, kemudian berbalik badan dan masuk ke dalam _minimarket_.

Saat masuk, Megumi disapa ramah oleh penjaga kasir yang dikenalinya.

"Selamat datang, Megumi-_chan_. Sudah lama tidak kesini ya." Sapa penjaga kasir yang bernama Shizune.

"Iya, Shizune-_san_." Megumi membungkuk, memberi salam. "Aku mau beli makanan ringan. Buat cemilan nonton film _Resident Evil _di rumah. Ehehe!" Megumi nyengir. Shizune tertawa kecil.

"Dasar. Ya sudah, kamu pasti sudah tahu kan letak tempat bagian makanan kecil?"

"Emh!" Megumi berlari menuju rak khusus makanan ringan.

Shizune tertawa kecil, "Tetap tak berubah ya."

Sasori tersenyum geli melihat Megumi. Ia menyukai Megumi yang apa adanya. Megumi yang menjadi diri sendiri, tidak dibuat-buat. Sasori sangat menyukai itu. ia mengikuti Megumi.

Megumi memilih-milih cemilan disana. "Aah, banyak yang baru-baru. Kelihatannya enak-enak. Bingung mau yang mana." Megumi menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil menyapu pandangan ke seluruh isi rak-rak di depannya.

Saat sedang bingung, Megumi menemukan satu. Yaitu _potato chip _rasa _sapi panggang_. Megumi mengambilnya, memandangnya.

"Ini.." tangannya yang memegang bungkusan _potato chip _itu mulai mengerat.

"Disini.." Megumi melihat sekeliling. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Ia teringat sesuatu kenangan.

Megumi tersenyum kecil.

Sasori sadar akan itu. Jadi ia hanya diam dan memandang lekat Megumi.

.

.

.

"_Huuh, yang mana yang enak ya?" Megumi memilih-milih makanan ringan yang menurutnya cukup enak. Ia mondar-mandir di depan rak khusus bagian cemilan itu sambil mencari-cari makanan ringan yang enak._

"_Ugh, semuanya terlihat enak. Bagaimana ini?" ini merupakan pilihan yang berat bagi Megumi. Megumi termasuk penggemar makanan ringan. Tapi anehnya ia tidak gemuk-gemuk walaupun sering makan makanan ringan. Tubuhnya tetap biasa, antara langsing dan biasa saja._

"_Hm, sepertinya ini enak." Megumi mengambil sebungkus potato chip rasa sapi panggang. Ia memandangnya. Kemudian melihat daftar gizi di belakang kemasan._

"_Aha, ini enak. Beli berapa ya?" Megumi tersenyum senang._

"_Hah!" Megumi tersentak saat ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Ada seseorang yang memeluknya dan menumpukan dagunya di kepalanya._

_Megumi bisa mengenali siapa orang itu dari aroma parfum yang dipakai orang di belakangnya._

"_Sasori-kun?" _

"_Sedang bingung, Megumi?" Ternyata benar. Orang itu memang Sasori._

_Megumi merona hebat. "H-Hei, ini di tempat umum, jangan peluk."_

"_Tenang, tak ada yang melihat."_

"_Tapi.."_

"_Hm, tubuhmu wangi. Parfum wangi blueberry ya?" Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mencium leher Megumi._

_Jantung Megumi berdegup kencang, wajahnya merona merah padam. Padahal sudah saling kenal sejak lama, tetapi Megumi masih malu bila diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasori._

"_Parfum baru?" tanya Sasori. "Biasanya kamu pakai yang wangi vanilla."_

"_I-Iya. H-Habis, mencirikan K-Karakterku sih." Jawab Megumi terbata-bata._

"_Begitu. Aromanya manis dan segar ya. Rasanya ingin 'memakanmu' sekarang juga." Sasori memang pria yang nakal. Ia menggigit kecil bagian sensitif pada leher Megumi. _

"_Uh!" Megumi merona parah. Tangannya yang memegang kemasan potato chip itu menguat dan makin menguat hingga..._

_**Daarr!**_

_**Syuuurr...**_

_Kemasan itu meledak. Isinya tumpah semua._

_Megumi menganga terkejut. Sasori sedikit melebarkan matanya._

"_Aaah! Aku meledakannya!"_

"_Haah, bodoh seperti biasanya ya. Haha." Sasori mencubit pipi Megumi._

"_Ittai!"_

"_Suara apa tadi?" Shizune datang menghampiri mereka. "Waah." Shizune hanya bereaksi seperti itu melihat isi-isi dari sebuah kemasan potato chip berserakan di lantai._

"_Gomenasai! Aku akan membayarnya!"_

"_Ah, baiklah. Ini biar aku saja yang membereskan."_

"_Jangan! Kan aku yang meledakannya, Shizune-san."_

"_Kenapa bisa begitu?"_

"_Karena dia malu dan terkejut saat aku menggigit bagian sensitifnya di lehernya. Iya, kan, Megumi?" Sasori melirik Megumi sambil menyeringai jahil._

"_Uuh.." Megumi merenggut sambil merona. Ia membereskan potato chip itu._

"_Wah wah. Hahaha." Shizune tertawa renyah. "Biar kubantu."_

"_Jangan! Aku yang meledakannya, jadi aku yang harus membereskannya."_

"_Aku bantu ya." Tawar Sasori._

"_Sudah kubilang, biar aku saja."_

"_Nanti kugigit lagi, lho."_

"_Aah! Jangaan!"_

"_Hahaha, dasar kalian ini."_

.

.

.

Megumi tertawa sedih saat mengenangnya. Disini ada kenangan bersama Sasori. Itu membuatnya sakit dan sedih.

"Sasori-_kun_.." Megumi hendak menangis, tetapi...

**Daarr!**

**Syuuurr...**

Kemasan yang dipegangnya meledak karena tanpa sadar ia menggenggamnya terlalu kuat. Megumi tersentak.

"Waaaaa! Meledak!"

Shizune datang menghampirinya, kemudian tersenyum. "_Ara_, kamu melakukannya lagi."

"_Gomen ne_! Aku akan menggantinya! Biar ini kubersihkan!"

"Hm, baiklah."

Shizune memerhatikan Megumi yang kelabakan membereskan _potato chip _itu sambil mengomeli diri sendiri. Shizune tersenyum sedih. Ia tahu kenapa Megumi meledakannya kembali.

_Karena disini, juga potato chip itu, tersimpan kenanganmu bersamanya kan. Megumi-chan?_, batin Shizune. Ia sedih melihat Megumi yang sekarang. Tetapi ia tak bisa berbuat lebih kepada Megumi.

_Kamu teringat tentangnya, kan?_, batin Shizune lagi. Saat Sasori dimakamkan, Shizune juga ikut berkabung. Ia melihat, Megumi yang menangis keras sambil memeluk figura foto Sasori. Sampai beberapa jam Megumi terus menangis dan duduk di sebelah makam Sasori bila Sakura dan Ino tidak segera menampar Megumi untuk jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan.

"Selesai. Akan kubayar _potato chip _itu." Megumi memberi sejumlah uang yang pas dengan jumlah harga _potato chip _yang ia ledakkan tadi kepada Shizune. Shizune menerimanya.

"Tidak membeli lagi yang lain?" tanya Shizune.

Megumi tersenyum lemah, ia menoleh ke rak tempat _potato chip _yang menyimpan kenangannya dan Sasori. "Aku membeli yang lain saja."

"Tidak _potato chip _yang dulu?"

"Tidak." Megumi mengambil dua batang coklat. "Aku mau yang ini saja."

Shizune tersenyum maklum, "Baiklah. Ikut aku ke kasir."

"Ehm."

Sasori yang sedari tadi memerhatikan, menutup matanya rapat-rapat sampai dahinya berkerut.

"_**Gomen, Megumi."**_

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Setelah membeli dua batang coklat, Megumi berjalan pulang ke rumah. Tetapi di tengah jalan, ia berhenti.

_Aku ingin bertemu Sasori-kun, _batin Megumi. Megumi berbalik, berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat.

Yaitu makam tunangannya, Akasuna Sasori.

.

.

.

**Kresek..**

Megumi menaruh sebuket bunga di depan batu nisan makam Sasori. Bunga itu ia beli di depan makam yang memang dikhususkan untuk para pelayat yang ingin melayat ke makam orang yang dikenalnya.

Megumi bersimpuh di sebelah makam Sasori. Ia tersenyum, ia mengelus batu nisan tunangannya itu.

Batu nisan itu bertuliskan..

**Akasuna no Sasori**

**Born: Sunagakure, November 8th**

**Die: Sunagakure, Juny 12th**

**Already Go To The Heaven**

**Hope God Bless Him**

Sasori berdiri di sebelah makamnya dalam wujud kasat mata. Ia berdiri di hadapan Megumi. Sasori menatap lekat Megumi dengan pandangan bersalah dan sedih.

"Sasori-_kun_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kuharap baik-baik saja." Megumi berkata.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sasori-_kun_. Aku sering kali teringat tentangmu.." Megumi menunduk. Ia diam sejenak.

Megumi mendongak kembali dengan senyuman dipaksakan. "Ah, tetapi aku selalu berusaha! Aku juga akan rajin bekerja agar aku naik pangkat! Aku ingin ikut pelatihan menjadi pramugari. Rasanya menyenangkan karena bisa melayang di udara, memandang awan-awan indah dan langit biru sambil membagikan senyuman dan kebaikan kepada orang lain."

"Tapi aku belum naik pangkat juga. Ahahaha.." Megumi tersenyum sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Sasori mengerutkan kening, sedih melihat Megumi.

"Aku tidak bertumbuh ya, Sasori-_kun_. Padahal umurku makin lama makin bertambah, tetapi aku masih bodoh seperti dulu. Aku memang bodoh sekali ya."

"Itu terbukti kok! Tadi aku ke _minimarket _tempat kita biasa belanja disana. Aku meledakkan _potato chip _lagi. Ha..hahaha.." Sasori semakin sakit di hatinya karena Megumi yang menutup dirinya.

"Karena...saat itu aku mengingatmu.." gumam Megumi, tetapi masih terdengar oleh Sasori.

"Aku akan terus berusaha, supaya aku bisa menjadi pramugari! Yosh!" Megumi mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, bersemangat.

Megumi kembali terdiam. Agak lama ia terdiam, barulah ia membuka suara.

"Sasori-_kun _tahu kan Sakura dan Ino?"

"Mereka meninggal secara bersamaan seminggu yang lalu. Ini menganehkan sekali, Sasori-_kun_. Mereka meninggal secara bersamaan, di waktu yang sama, dengan cara yang sama lagi! Mereka meninggal karena melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan, singkatnya, mati karena terkejut."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu. Tapi kata Sasuke –adiknya Itachi-_nii _itu lho, itu adalah pembunuhan. Tapi entah siapa yang membunuhnya. Semoga cepat ditangkap ya. Sasuke adalah seorang detektif polisi sekarang. Dia sudah berhasil menggapai cita-citanya. Hebat ya!"

"Aku tak bisa menceritakan cerita saat Sakura dan Ino meninggal dan analisis Sasuke saat dia menginterogasiku kepadamu, karena terlalu aneh. Aku sama sekali tak percaya itu."

Megumi tersenyum lebar, "Aku ingin sekali melihat senyuman Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori terdiam dengan wajah kaku. Dari matanya, terlihat jelas dia terkejut, walau tak terbelalak.

"Sekarang, aku hanya ingin itu." masih dengan senyuman lebarnya, Megumi mengatakannya.

"Tapi itu hanyalah impian kosong belaka ya."

"Tapi, tak apa-apa.."

"Aku tak apa-apa!" seru Megumi, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalannya mengerat. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Aku tak apa-apa!" setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya. Sasori menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kan?" dua tetes, tiga tetes air mata turun dari kedua mata Megumi.

"Aku..baik-baik saja, kan, Sasori-_kun_?" makin deras tangisan Megumi walaupun senyuman masih terukir di bibirnya.

"Ah, apa ini?" Megumi menyentuh pipinya yang basah akan air matanya. "Wah, sepertinya mataku tertiup debu ya." Megumi mengusap matanya. Tapi air matanya tak mau berhenti.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak berhenti?"

"Aah..ahahaha, ini bukan apa-apa kok. Mataku hanya berair."

"_**Jangan berbohong, Megumi."**_

Sasori tahu Megumi berbohong. Megumi tak bisa berbohong. Megumi tidak pandai berbohong.

"_**Maafkan aku, Megumi."**_

"Aah..ahahaha, aku tetap tersenyum kan?" Megumi terus berusaha menghapus air matanya. Masih dengan senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

Bahu Megumi bergetar. Megumi tidak bisa menutupinya. Sasori tahu itu.

"Aah..kenapa aku begini? Aku jadi begini. Maaf ya." Megumi mengelus batu nisan Sasori. Air mata masih menuruni pipinya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasori-_kun_." Megumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke batu nisan Sasori, kemudian menempelkan bibir tipisnya ke batu nisan itu. Megumi menutup matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba mencegah tumpahnya air mata lagi, tapi sia-sia.

Megumi mengelus batu nisan Sasori. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari batu nisan itu, kemudian berbisik.

"_D-Daisuki desu, _Sasori-_kun_."

Sasori menutup kedua matanya dengan satu tangan, kemudian mengusap pangkal hidungnya.

"_**Maafkan aku, Megumi."**_

"_Daisuki desu."_

"_Daisuki desu."_

"_Daisuki desu."_

"_Daisuki..desu.._hiks.._" _Megumi mengucapkan kalimat '_Daisuki desu_' berulang kali. Tangisnya makin deras. Setelah beberapa saat duduk disana, Megumi berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan makam Sasori. Kepulangan Megumi disinari oleh cahaya matahari senja.

Sasori menghela napas berat, kemudian mengikuti Megumi dari belakang. Sasori mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari Megumi.

Saat berjalan, Megumi teringat kembali, memori pahit dan menyedihkannya. Megumi menunduk. Ia mempercepat laju jalannya.

Sasori memandang punggung Megumi dari belakang.

"_**Tunggulah, Megumi. Waktu itu akan tiba..pasti."**_

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

"_Oii, Sasori-chaan..suiit..suiit..! Bawa apa tuhh?" goda Hidan, sahabat Sasori._

"_Aha, pasti cincin ya?" tebak Konan, yang juga sahabat Sasori. Ada 10 orang berkumpul dalam satu tempat seperti rumah. Tetapi kesepuluh orang itu menyebutnya 'markas' anggota organisasi Akatsuki. Organisasi yang mereka bangun sejak masih SD._

"_Akhirnya danna melamar Megumi juga, un!" Deidara merangkul pundak Sasori sambil nyengir._

"_Cih, lepaskan, Dei." Protes Sasori._

"_Iya iya, un."_

"_Itu untuk siapa, senpai?" tanya Tobi._

"_Tentu saja untuk tunangannya, dasar bodoh." Sahut Pein._

"_Kau akan melamarnya kapan, Sasori?" tanya Itachi._

"_Sekarang." Sasori tersenyum._

"_Woaa! Woyy! Bentar lagi si Saso nikah!" seru Hidan heboh._

"_Horeee! Makan makaaaann!" teriak Tobi gegirangan. Tetapi langsung terkena jitakan dari Konan dan Deidara._

"_Selamat ya!" ucap Kakuzu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori._

"_Yee, belum tentu Megumi nerima, un." Canda Deidara._

"_Oi, kau mendoakanku ya, Dei?" tanya Sasori tajam. _

"_Hehehe, bercanda, un."_

"_Yah, semoga saja Megumi menerima." Ucap Zetsu._

"_Pasti diterima! Aku yakin!" seru Konan._

"_Aku juga." Sahut Pein._

"_Terima kasih." Sasori tersenyum._

"_Hah? AAAAAA! Sasori-senpai bilang 'terima kasih' kepada kita! Itu pertama kalinya lho!" heboh Tobi._

"_Tidak biasanya ya. Benar kan, Tobi?" tanya Deidara._

"_Ya!"_

"_Sembarangan. Memangnya aku tidak punya sifat baik, hah!?"_

"_Sudah sudah. Sasori, lebih baik kau cepat berangkat. Megumi menunggu." Goda Kisame._

"_Oh iya ya. Sasori kan ngajak Megumi kencan. Sekaligus..." Konan cengengesan._

"_Ck, berisik! Aku pergi dulu!" Sasori cepat-cepat berjalan keluar dari sana._

"_Hahaha, aku melihat pipinya memerah, lho." Pein tertawa._

"_Aku juga!" _

"_Semoga saja danna diterima ya." Harap Deidara. Yang lain mengangguk._

_._

_._

'_Sebentar lagi...sebentar lagi..' Sasori mengendarai mobil sport hitamnya menuju ke suatu tempat. Wajahnya terlihat senang sekali. Ia tersenyum lebar._

'_Sebentar lagi..aku bisa bersatu dengannya.' Sasori membayangkan wajah Megumi. Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum._

'_Sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, akhirnya danaku cukup untuk menikah dengannya.' Sasori menngganti gigi mobilnya._

_Sasori lebih mengencangkan kecepatan mobilnya. Ia sudah tak sabar lagi._

'_Tunggulah, Megumi. Sebentar lagi aku sampai.' _

_Sasori terkejut saat mendengar klakson truk yang nyaring sekali. Ia sadar dari lamunannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa di depan mobilnya ada sebuah truk besar. _

"_Sial!" Sasori membanting setirnya. Ia mengarahkan mobilnya untuk menghindar dari tabrakan. Tetapi Sasori mengarahkannya ke pohon besar di pinggir jalan, sehingga..._

_**BRAAAAKK!**_

_Tabrakan tak dapat dihindari._

_Bagian depan mobil Sasori hancur karena menabrak keras pohon besar di depannya. Pohon itu juga tergores besar karenanya._

"_Ugh.." kepala Sasori membentur keras setir mobilnya. Kepalanya berdarah, darah mengalir jatuh ke pipinya sampai dagunya._

_Nafas Sasori tersengal-sengal. Kakinya tak bisa bergerak untuk keluar dari mobil._

'_Inikah akhirnya?' Sasori mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana jeansnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang terbalut kain beludru indah warna merah. _

_**Klap..**_

_Sasori membukanya. Dipandanginya sebuah cincin perak berhiaskan sebuah batu permata kecil yang indah. Sasori menautkan kedua alisnya ke atas, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pancaran matanya mengumbarkan rasa menyesal yang kuat dan sedih. Sasori menutupnya kembali. Ia menggenggam erat kotak beludru itu._

"_G-Gomena..uhuk! Gomen-n-nasai..M-Megu..mi.." gumamnya pelan. Matanya tertutup perlahan-lahan, menutup manik mata hazel yang indah._

_Nyawa Sasori pergi dari raganya._

"_Hei! Ada kecelakaan!" orang-orang sekitar yang terkejut dengan suara benturan yang sangat keras itu, menengok apa yang sedang terjadi ke asal suara benturan keras itu. Mereka terkejut karena ada mobil yang menabrak pohon sampai bagian depan mobil itu hancur._

"_Gawat! Cepat kita tolong!" mereka berhamburan pergi menuju mobil itu. Mereka menengok ke dalam mobil._

"_Ada orang!" _

"_Ayo kita keluarkan orang itu dari sana!" dua orang dari mereka cepat-cepat mengeluarkan Sasori dari dalam mobil. Mereka membaringkan Sasori di tempat berumput yang tak jauh dari tempat kecelakaan._

"_Astaga. Orang ini sudah tak bernyawa." Seorang dari mereka mengecek denyut nadi Sasori._

"_Kita harus menelepon ambulans, polisi, juga kerabat orang ini!" _

"_Ya!" seorang dari mereka mencari-cari dompet Sasori dari dalam kantung jeans Sasori. Setelah dapat, dia mencari kartu-kartu nama atau tanda pengenal dari Sasori._

"_Orang ini bernama Akasuna Sasori. Ada nomor telepon kerabat orang ini. Tapi sepertinya nomor dari organisasi orang ini."_

"_Aah! Sudahlah! Cepat telepon organisasi itu dan kabarkan kalau temannya kecelakaan dan tewas di tempat!"_

"_O-Oke!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Apa!?" Pein membelalakkan matanya begitu berbicara dengan orang yang menelepon ke markas organisasinya. Lama ia terdiam, kemudian menghela napas pelan sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat. _

"_Baiklah. Kami akan segera ke tempat. Terima kasih." Pein menutup teleponnya._

"_A-Ada apa, Pein? Kamu terlihat aneh. Ada kabar buruk?" tanya Konan khawatir._

"_Telepon dari siapa, un?" tanya Deidara._

"_Telepon..dari orang-orang yang menemukan jenasah Sasori." Jawab Pein sambil menghela napas berat. Terlihat sangat terpukul._

_Mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu, membelalakkan matanya, kaget dan tak mengerti._

"_A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Konan._

"_Jenasah Sasori?" tanya Itachi._

"_Sasori kecelakaan di daerah perempatan jalan menuju taman kota, tempat ia akan bertemu dengan Megumi. Mobilnya menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan dan tewas seketika karena kepalanya terbentur keras." Jelas Pein yang seakan seperti palu gada yang menikam hati mereka._

"_A-Apa?" Zetsu kehabisan kata-kata._

"_Sen..pai?" Tobi membuka topengnya yang sering ia pakai. Tampak wajahnya yang kaku. Peluh mengucur dari pelipisnya._

"_Danna?" Deidara menunduk, ia mengeratkan tinjunya._

"_Apa? S-Sasori?" Konan mulai menangis. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Kakinya mulai akan terjatuh bila Pein tidak segera memeluknya._

"_A-Aku akan menelepon Megumi, un!" Deidara mengambil ponselnya, kemudian menekan angka-angka yang akan menghubungkannya kepada orang yang bernama Megumi._

"_Tunggu! Deidara!" Itachi mencoba mencegah Deidara, tetapi Deidara sudah berlari menuju garasi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Deidara mengunci semua pintu mobilnya dan menutup rapat jendela mobil. Itachi mengejarnya._

_Itachi menggedor-gedor kaca jendela pintu mobil, tepat di sebelah Deidara duduk di bangku pengemudi. Terlihat di dalamnya Deidara mencoba menghubungi Megumi melalui ponselnya. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan seolah tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. _

"_Deidara! Tunggu! Jangan menelepon Megumi dulu!" teriak Itachi._

"_Dia punya hak untuk tahu!" sahut Deidara._

"_Jangan kasih tahu sekarang! Itu akan menghancurkan moodnya.."_

"_MAU SEKARANG, MAU NANTI, SAMA SAJA! ITU AKAN MENGHANCURKAN MOODNYA! JADI BUAT APA MENUNDA-NUNDA UNTUK MEMBERITAHUKANNYA NANTI BILA NANTINYA IA JUGA AKAN SANGAT TERPUKUL, UN!?" bentak Deidara. Itachi terdiam._

'_Moshi moshi? Deidara nii-san?' teleponnya diangkat. Teleponnya dibuat agar suara Megumi juga bisa didengar oleh Itachi._

"_Moshi moshi. Megumi, kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Deidara. Itachi diam, ia ikut mendengarkan._

'_Aku ada di halte dekat taman kota. Kenapa?' tanya Megumi._

"_Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan, un. Tunggu disitu, jangan kemana-mana. Oke, un?"_

'_Baiklah. Tapi ada a-'. Deidara langsung menutup teleponnya sebelum Megumi menyelesaikan kata-katanya._

"_Itachi, un." Panggil Deidara._

"_Apa?" sahut Itachi._

"_Kalian juga lebih baik segera ke tempat kejadian, menengok danna, un. Beritahu kepada yang lainnya ya." Ujar Deidara. Ia menyalakan mobilnya._

"_..." Itachi terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Ya." Jawabnya._

"_Aku pergi dulu." Deidara mengeluarkan mobilnya dari garasi menuju jalan._

"_Ya. Hati-hati." Itachi masih berada di tempat sampai Deidara sudah hilang dari pandangan. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah untuk menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan Deidara padanya tadi._

_._

_._

_._

_Megumi menunggu sendirian di halte bis di seberang taman kota. Ia sudah menunggu Sasori di taman, tapi Sasori tidak datang juga. Jadi Megumi bermaksud naik bis untuk pulang. Ia sudah mengirim email ke handphone Sasori tadi untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia akan pulang naik bis, bila Sasori datang ke taman tapi ia sudah tak ada, datang saja ke rumahnya. Tetapi tidak dibalas. Megumi sudah menelepon Sasori berkali-kali, tetapi selalu tidak tersambung._

"_Haah, ada apa ya?" Megumi menghela napas. Ia punya firasat aneh dari tadi, tapi tak tahu firasat apa itu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini._

"_Aku duduk sajalah." Megumi duduk di kursi yang disediakan disana. Megumi memakai pakaian yang spesial dan berdandan bila ia diajak kencan oleh tunangannya. Ia memakai pakaian dress putih bercorak bunga dandelion dan celana jeans warna biru cerah yang pas di kakinya. Ia juga menggelung rambutnya dan memakai bedak tipis dan pelembap bibir untuk wajahnya. Biasanya sehari-harinya ia jarang berdandan kecuali di waktu kerja._

_Megumi melihat jam tangan mungilnya. "Hmm, ada apa ya?"_

_Di halte itu hanya ada Megumi seorang. Megumi duduk disana sendirian sembari disejukkan oleh angin alam._

"_Oh iya, tadi itu suara keras apa ya? Suara yang mengagetkan. Sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini." Megumi melihat ke sekitarnya untuk mencari asal suara yang mengagetkannya tadi. Seperti suara tabrakan. Tapi ia tak tahu dimana asal suara itu. Dan lagi, disana sepi. _

"_Apa ada kecelakaan ya?" Megumi bertanya pada diri sendiri. Suara tadi memang terdengar sekilas seperti suara tabrakan. Mungkin kecelakaan._

_Dan itu memang benar._

_Datang sebuah mobil yang merupakan mobil Deidara di depan halte. Pintu pengemudi terbuka, keluarlah seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang panjang yang setengah diikat._

"_Megumi!" panggil Deidara sambil berjalan mendekati Megumi. Megumi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Deidara._

"_Ada apa, Deidara nii-san?" tanya Megumi._

_Lama Deidara terdiam. Megumi bingung. Megumi menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Deidara._

"_Deidara nii-san?"_

_Deidara sadar dari lamunannya. "Oh, ya, ada apa, un?" _

"_Deidara nii-san bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin diberitahu kepadaku. Apa itu?"_

"_...". Deidara kembali terdiam. Megumi bingung akan sikap lelaki yang dulu merupakan seniornya di SD sampai SMU. Walau tidak satu kuliah._

"_Megumi, ada yang ingin kuberitahu, un. Tapi, tenangkan dirimu ya setelah mendengar ini, un." Pinta Deidara. Megumi agak bingung, sebenarnya apa yang ingin diberitahu Deidara, tapi ia menurut juga._

"_Kau sedang menunggu Sasori no danna, kan, un?" tanya Deidara. Raut wajahnya kaku._

_Megumi mengangguk, "Dimana dia sekarang? Sudah kutunggu dan kukirim pesan kepadanya, tidak dibalas. Apa dia ada keperluan lain?"_

"_Dia kecelakaan di perempatan jalan dekat sini, Megumi. Mobilnya menabrak keras pohon besar di pinggir jalan, dan tewas di tempat, un." Deidara menceritakannya dengan suara patah-patah._

_Megumi diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia terpaku di tempat. Wajahnya tegang seketika. Dari sorot matanya, terlihat jelas Megumi terkejut._

'_Jadi..suara yang kudengar tadi itu..' _

"_Danna ditemukan oleh orang-orang di se-...Megumi!" Deidara memanggilnya saat Megumi berlari menuju ke tempat kejadian yang dikatakan Deidara._

"_Megumi! Tunggu!" Deidara mengejarnya. Ia memanggil-manggil Megumi, tetapi tidak disahut oleh Megumi._

_Megumi berlari dengan wajah tak percaya dan tegang, 'Ini bercanda, kan?'_

'_Ini hanya bercanda, kan? Ini tak mungkin terjadi, kan?' buliran air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Megumi._

'_Aku tak bisa memercayai ini!' Megumi lebih mengencangkan larinya. Ia tak peduli rambutnya berantakan, yang penting ia harus sampai di tempat itu._

_Nafas Megumi tersengal-sengal. Ia sampai di perempatan jalan. Megumi melihat, ada kerumunan orang sedang mengelilingi sesuatu di dekat pohon besar. Ada mobil berwarna hitam menabrak pohon itu sampai bagian depan mobil itu hancur. Di dekatnya, ada beberapa mobil yang Megumi kenal siapa pemiliknya._

_Megumi segera berlari menuju kesana. Ia menghiraukan suara Deidara yang memanggilnya._

_Megumi berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu._

"_Maaf.."_

"_Permisi.."_

"_Saya mau lewat.." Megumi berkata seperti itu saat ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan._

_Megumi sampai di barisan terdepan. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Sasori terbujur kaku di atas tanah rerumputan. Kepalanya berdarah. Matanya tertutup rapat. Wajahnya terlihat tenang meskipun tak bernyawa. Megumi melihat di dekat Sasori ada Hidan dan Tobi duduk di sebelahnya, memandang kosong ke arah Sasori. Disana juga ada Pein dan Konan. Konan sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan Pein. Mereka berdiri di samping Tobi. Itachi dan yang lainnya berdiri mengelilingi Sasori. Mereka memandang kosong dan tak menyangka ini akan terjadi kepada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu._

_Menyadari ada sosok yang telah berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan, kedelapan orang itu menoleh. Mereka terkejut bahwa ada Megumi disana, memandang Sasori dengan pandangan tak percaya juga terkejut._

"_M-Megumi?" panggil Konan._

_Megumi tak menyadari bahwa Konan memanggilnya. Seluruh perhatiannya terpusat kepada tunangannya yang terbaring kaku dengan tubuh bersimbah darah._

"_S-Sasori-kun?" gumam Megumi. Bibirnya bergetar. Peluh menuruni pelipisnya. _

"_Sasori-kun!" Megumi dengan segera menghampiri Sasori. Hidan dan yang lain memberi jalan kepada Megumi untuk mendekati Sasori._

"_S-Sasori-kun? Kamu tak apa-apa, kan!?" Megumi duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Ia memangku Sasori di pangkuannya. Megumi memeluk leher Sasori. Megumi mengecek keadaan Sasori._

"_K-Kenapa...kenapa tubuhmu kaku?"_

"_Kenapa tubuhmu dingin?"_

"_Kenapa kamu tak menjawab?"_

"_Jawab aku, Sasori-kun!" Megumi mulai menangis deras. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasori. Berusaha membangunkannya, tetapi itu sia-sia._

"_Megumi.." Hidan bersimpati kepadanya. Ia mencoba menenangkan Megumi, tapi tak berhasil._

_Kedelapan orang yang lain memandang nanar kepada pasangan yang malang itu. Hendak kebahagiaan menghampiri mereka berdua, tetapi dihalang oleh maut yang menyerang sang lelaki._

"_Megumi!" Deidara menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan. Kedelapan orang itu menoleh kepadanya, tatapannya sedih._

_Deidara hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempat. Ia melihat sosok Megumi yang biasanya ceria dan lucu itu, menangis keras sembari mencoba membangunkan Sasori. Sudah lama Deidara tak melihat Megumi seperti itu setelah kematian kekasihnya, Tomo, yang merupakan kakak perempuan Megumi._

_Deidara bisa mengerti perasaan Megumi sekarang. Ia juga seperti itu saat Tomo perlahan menutup matanya di ranjang rumah sakit. Deidara butuh waktu yang lama untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya akan kematian wanita yang merupakan kekasihnya itu. Tapi ia hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat Megumi yang sedang histeris saat ini._

"_Megumi-chan, tenangkan dirimu." Tobi mencoba menenangkan Megumi. Tetapi ia justru terdiam saat Megumi menangis deras sambil memeluk erat kepala Sasori. _

_Air mata Megumi turun, membasahi pipi Sasori. Tangisannya tak bisa berhenti. Air mata masih mengalir deras dari mata Megumi. Manik mata dark amethyst Megumi terlihat buram karena air mata. Wajahnya memerah._

"_Kenapa...?" lirih Megumi._

"_Kenapa...?"_

"_Kenapa..tidak aku saja yang mengalami ini? Kenapa harus Sasori-kun?"_

"_Jangan bodoh, Megumi!" seru Konan. Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Megumi untuk menyadarkan Megumi._

"_Seharusnya...aku menghampirinya duluan saat ia mengajakku pergi."_

"_Ia takkan mengalami hal ini.."_

_Orang-orang memandang iba ke arah Megumi. Rasanya kesedihan Megumi terasa masuk ke dalam hati mereka._

_Megumi mulai menjerit pilu. Konan berusaha menenangkan Megumi. Yang lain hanya bisa diam, menatap nanar kearah mereka._

"_Megumi! Ini kehendak kami-sama! Ini bukan kesalahanmu!" seru Konan, tangisannya menderas. Megumi tidak menjerit lagi, walau masih tetap menangis. Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai memerah. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Matanya tertutup rapat-rapat. Keadaannya berantakan._

_Konan tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menenangkan Megumi. Ia diam, memandang pedih ke arahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya._

_Pein menyadari sesuatu yang digenggam Sasori. Ia melihat dengan seksama, kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasori yang kaku._

_Megumi sadar akan itu, "P-Pein nii-san?"_

_Pein tidak menyahut. Ia mencoba membuka tangan Sasori yang kaku dan keras itu sekuat tenaga._

"_Tch.." Pein masih berusaha._

"_Pein?" tanya Konan. Yang lain bertanya-tanya akan apa yang dilakukan Pein._

_Itachi melihat sesuatu dari sela jari tangan Sasori, sesuatu berwarna merah._

"_Apa itu? Yang digenggam tangan kanan Sasori?" tanya Itachi._

"_Aku sedang berusaha membuka tangannya. Tch, kaku sekali." Sahut Pein._

"_Eh?" Megumi dan Konan berhenti menangis, pipi mereka basah dan lembap. _

"_Tch!" Pein berhasil membuka tangan Sasori. Ia mengambil benda yang digenggam Sasori._

"_Ini.." Pein sadar apa itu._

"_Itu cincin yang tadi, kan?" tanya Kisame._

"_Megumi, un." Panggil Deidara._

_Megumi menoleh, "Ya?"_

"_Sebenarnya...selain berniat kencan denganmu, danna bermaksud melamarmu." Jelas Deidara. _

"_Benar. Sasori berhasil membeli cincin untuk melamarmu dan menyediakan dana yang cukup untuk menikahimu." Konan melanjutkan._

"_Apa?" Megumi terkejut. Bibirnya terasa kaku. Matanya menyorotkan rasa terkejut dan tak menyangka._

"_Ini." Pein menyodorkan kotak cincin itu. "Cincinmu."_

_Megumi menerimanya, memandangnya lekat. Megumi perlahan membuka kotak cincin itu._

"_Ah.." Megumi kembali menangis. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Air mata bening jatuh dengan lancarnya dari matanya._

"_Ah.." Megumi benar-benar tak menyangka ini. Bila Sasori tak mengalami ini, mereka sebentar lagi hendak akan bersatu selamanya, kan?_

_Bahu Megumi bergetar hebat. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Ia benar-benar sedih, terharu, dan pedih melihat cincin permata itu. Desainnya memang sederhana, tetapi sudah cukup untuknya._

"_Sasori..sudah lama menantikan ini. Ia sudah lama ingin menikahimu, hanya saja keadaannya yang tak siap untuk itu." ucap Itachi. Ia duduk di sebelah Megumi._

"_Maukah kau menerima Sasori?" tanya Pein. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Megumi. _

_Megumi menutup matanya rapat-rapat untuk mencegah air mata keluar lagi. Perlahan, ia mengangguk. Ia mengangguk berkali-kali._

_Mereka tersenyum sedih, mereka lega karena Megumi mau menerimanya, tetapi semua sudah terlambat._

"_Hiks...hiks..." Megumi mendekap kotak cincin itu di depan dadanya. Megumi tidak menangis deras lagi, matanya sudah lelah mengeluarkan cairan bening lagi._

_Yang lain hanya bisa diam memandang Megumi sampai polisi dan ambulans datang._

"_Doomo arigatou gozaimasu, Sasori-kun.."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Zraaaaassshh...**_

"_Megumi, ayo kita pulang. Kamu bisa sakit bila terus disini." Sakura dan Ino terus membujuk Megumi yang sedang setia duduk bersimpuh di sebelah makam Sasori. Pemakaman jenasah Sasori sudah selesai, kotak berisikan cincin yang satu-satunya kenangan terindah sekaligus menyedihkan dari Sasori, dimasukkan ke dalam peti mati Sasori dan dikubur bersamanya._

_Sudah banyak pelayat yang pulang. Pemakaman telah berlangsung sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Disana hanya tinggal ada Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, dan para Akatsuki saja. Mereka juga sedih karena ini. Tetapi mereka tak bisa meninggalkan Megumi yang masih duduk di sebelah makam Sasori, memandang figura foto yang bersandar di batu nisan Sasori._

"_Megumi-chan sudah mulai pucat, kamu bisa demam." Hinata menyentuh kening Megumi._

"_Hujan semakin deras. Kami tak mau kamu sakit." Ujar Ino._

"_Aku...masih ingin disini." Lirih Megumi._

"_Tapi, Megumi.." Tenten mencoba mencegah Megumi._

"_Aku...tak mau meninggalkan Sasori-kun." Megumi tersenyum lemah. Mereka menyadari bahwa psikis Megumi mulai merujuk ke percobaan bunuh diri._

"_Megumi, kau.." Konan hendak menghampiri Megumi. Tetapi,_

_**PLAKK!**_

_Tiba-tiba Sakura menampar pipi Megumi._

_Lantas mereka semua yang masih ada disana, terkejut._

"_Kamu...kamu jangan terus seperti ini, Megumi! Aku tak suka!" bentak Sakura._

_Megumi diam, ia pandang wajah Sakura yang menangis dan kelihatan marah itu._

"_Kamu tak boleh terus seperti ini! Membiarkan dirimu sendiri disini terus diguyur oleh air hujan, itu tidak pantas!"_

"_Yang mati takkan kembali lagi, Megumi. Sebagaimanapun kamu menangis, menjerit, bahkan mencoba melukai dirimu sendiri, Sasori takkan kembali. Sasori pun tak ingin kamu seperti ini terus, kamu mengerti?" Sakura menautkan alisnya ke atas, dahinya berkerut. Ia pun membiarkan tubuhnya kehujanan karena payungnya ia lempar entah kemana sebelum hendak menampar Megumi._

_Megumi menunduk, ia menyesal, "Gomen."_

"_Ayo kita pulang, Megumi. Aku tak mau kamu sakit, ya?" Sakura mengambil payungnya yang barusan diambilkan oleh Naruto._

"_Ehm." Megumi berdiri, dibantu oleh Sakura._

"_Baiklah, ayo kita semua pulang." Ajak Sakura. Mereka semua mengangguk. Mereka berjalan keluar dari area makam._

"_Uhh.." Megumi sempoyongan. Hendak tubuhnya akan jatuh ke tanah, Sasuke menangkapnya._

"_Gawat. Ia demam tinggi." Sasuke menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi Megumi yang sedang pingsan itu._

"_Uhk, segera kita bawa ke rumah sakit!" seru Ino. _

"_Baiklah." Sasuke menggendong Megumi di kedua tangannya. Ia dipayungi oleh Itachi._

"_Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun." Hinata memperingati._

"_Ya."_

_Mereka kembali berjalan menuju tempat mereka memarkir mobilnya._

_Dari kejauhan, ada sosok transparan, keluar dari makam Sasori._

_Sosok itu berdiri perlahan, kepalanya tertunduk, kemudian terdongak. Sosok itu menatap rombongan teman-temannya yang berjalan pulang._

_Sosok itu, Akasuna Sasori._

_Sasori memandang tangannya._

"_**Hoo, jadi begini ya?"**_

_Sasori menyeringai. Ia tahu legenda kota dari internet bahwa orang yang meninggalkan penyesalan di bumi, akan bangkit dari kematian. Bukan dalam artian ia menjadi mayat hidup, tetapi ia menjadi roh yang dapat melakukan apa saja di dunia manusia sampai keinginannya terwujud. _

_Ia mendapat kesempatan dari para kami-sama di langit untuk mewujudkan keinginannya yang belum terkabul._

_Sasori tak mengerti, kenapa kami-sama memberinya kesempatan sespesial ini. Mungkinkah karena ia disukai oleh para kami-sama? Atau karena ia pengikut mereka yang baik? Entahlah, mungkin ada alasan lain._

_Tetapi, ini merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan._

_Sasori menyeringai lebih lebar lagi, ia mengikuti teman-temannya dari belakang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Megumi menghela napas berat. Selama ini ia mendapatkan interogasi dan pertemuan secara intensif dari Sasuke. Melelahkan, memang. Tapi apa boleh buat?

Ia sedang berjalan pulang sehabis belanja kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Di tengah perjalanan, ia melewati kawasan taman bermain anak-anak. Disana ada dua anak laki-laki sedang bermain seluncuran.

Dua anak itu sadar ada Megumi sedang lewat disana, mereka saling bisik-bisik, kemudian tertawa-tawa kecil. Mereka menghampiri Megumi.

"Oi, kakak pembawa sial."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Sebenarnya ini rencananya Natsu pingin buat jadi oneshoot, tapi karena udah kepanjangan banget (ini aja udah jumlah kalimatnya 9 ribu lebih) dan udah lebih dari 30 halamanan, Natsu buat jadi twoshoot aja. Karena pasti para readers bacanya ngos-ngosan karena kepanjangan. (pengalaman sendiri, pernah baca FanFic yang wordsnya panjang banget)

Hehehe, ada yang nyadar, kalau legenda kota di FanFic ini mirip sama prinsip legenda kota animanga _Undead_? Iya, Natsu tiba-tiba dapat ide pas baca manga _Undead _di majalah _ShonenStar_. Tapi _Undead _itu prinsipnya beda sama punya Natsu, kayak gini "**Orang yang dalam hidupnya menyisakan penyesalan di dunia, akan hidup kembali. Raganya sudah mati, tetapi hatinya masih hidup. Bila hati menghangat karena rasa terharu atau sejenisnya, pembusukan tubuh semakin cepat dan akhirnya lenyap. Orang yang menjadi Undead, akan terus menempel pada orang atau tempat yang berkesan baginya sampai lenyap sendiri karena hati menghangat"**

Jadi singkatnya, _Undead _itu mayat hidup. Bukan _Zombie _kok. Emang sama-sama mayat hidup, tapi beda lagi. _Zombie _kan nyerang manusia (kayak di _Resident Evil _sama _Plant vs Zombie.._:v), kalau _Undead _gak nyerang. Sifatnya masih kayak masih hidup dulu.

Ada yang ngerasa judul FanFic ini aneh, gak? -_-a"

Natsu merasa judulnya aneh. Partner Natsu yang namanya Minase Kiyozaki (nama disamarkan), bilang gini "Judulnya aneh banget, bodoh!". -_-

Eternity itu artinya kekekalan/keabadian. Aim itu tujuan. Sasori ya Sasori. :v

Jadinya kekekalan tujuan Sasori. :'(

Halah, jadi banyak omong. Ya sudah, Natsu pamit dulu. Bye Byeee! ^^/

Mind To Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Eternity Aim Sasori's

"_**Di dunia ini, ada suatu fakta nyata dalam kehidupan sesudah kematian.."**_

_**.**_

"_**Manusia yang meninggal tetapi menyisakan tujuan kuat dan penyesalan di dunia, akan mengalami suatu keajaiban, yaitu menjadi roh abadi yang dapat melakukan apa saja ke manusia hidup di dunia.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Eternity Aim Sasori's**

**[Akasuna Sasori x Ryuuno Megumi]**

**Horror/Romance/Mystery**

**Rated T**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Natsume Rokunami**

**.**

**Warning: OC, judul super aneh, cerita ikutan gaje, dll**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

_Megumi menghela napas berat. Selama ini ia mendapatkan interogasi dan pertemuan secara intensif dari Sasuke. Melelahkan, memang. Tapi apa boleh buat?_

_Ia sedang berjalan pulang sehabis belanja kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Di tengah perjalanan, ia melewati kawasan taman bermain anak-anak. Disana ada dua anak laki-laki sedang bermain seluncuran._

_Dua anak itu sadar ada Megumi sedang lewat disana, mereka saling bisik-bisik, kemudian tertawa-tawa kecil. Mereka menghampiri Megumi._

"_Oi, kakak pembawa sial." _

"_Hah?"_

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Megumi menoleh. Ia memandang bingung ke arah anak-anak yang memanggilnya 'pembawa sial' tadi.

"Iya, kakak pembawa sial." Seorang anak mengiyakan dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudah temannya mati, pacarnya mati, siapa lagi ya yang mati kalau berhubungan sama kakak?" mereka berdua tertawa mengejek. Megumi menunduk. Kabar tentang Sasori, Sakura, dan Ino memang sudah menyebar. Tentu itu akan menjadi buah bibir tak mengenakkan.

"Iiih...pembawa kematiaan. Menjauhh! Huu! Menjauhh!" mereka melempari Megumi dengan batu-batu kerikil. Megumi melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ukh.." Megumi kesakitan saat sebuah batu besar yang dilempar anak itu membentur tangannya. Tangannya berdarah. Darah mengucur banyak dari lukanya.

"Hiii! Ada daraaahh!"

"_Death eaters_! Hahahaha!"

"Pembawa kematian!"

"Setan!"

"Mati saja sana!"

"Bunuh! Bunuh!"

Kepala Megumi berdarah akibat dilempari batu-batu dengan kasar. Megumi tak kuat lagi menghadapi cercaan anak-anak itu dan serangan batu dari mereka, sehingga Megumi cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Saat pergi, sebuah batu besar tepat mengenai belakang kepala Megumi. Sehingga Megumi oleng.

Sasori terbelalak melihatnya. Hendak ia ingin menolong, tapi tangannya tak bisa menggapai tubuh Megumi. Tentu saja itu pasti. Lagipula, ia tak bisa merubah wujud menjadi nyata bila berada diluar.

"Ugh.." Megumi menjaga keseimbangan. Ia hampir ingin pingsan. Ia sedikit terisak karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Puas sekali ya menyiksa si pembawa kematian!" seorang anak tertawa bangga setelah membuat Megumi berdarah-darah tadi.

"Iya!"

Sasori menoleh ke arah dua anak itu, memandang dingin ke arah mereka.

"_**Meski mereka anak kecil, mereka sudah keterlaluan."**_

Sasori menyeringai. Ia hampiri dua anak yang hendak bermain pasir di arena pasir dalam taman.

Mereka sadar, udara saat itu dingin sekali. Mereka bergetar.

"Hei, kok rasanya dingin sekali ya?" tanya seorang anak kepada temannya.

"Hu'uh. Kau bawa jaket?"

"Tidak."

Mereka tiba-tiba merinding. Saat itu sedang sepi sekali. Cuaca mendung. Angin berhembus pelan, namun dingin.

"P-Pulang saja yuk!" ajak seorang dari mereka.

"Yuk!" mereka berbalik.

"!" Mereka sangat terkejut mendapati suatu 'makhluk' di depan mereka. Mereka terbelalak ngeri.

"K-Kau.." seorang dari mereka sadar 'makhluk' itu siapa.

"_**Halo, anak manis. Mau kuberi hadiah spesial?"**_

Sasori menyeringai. Ia arahkan sebelah tangannya ke mereka sambil menyeringai senang dan membelalakkan mata.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

"_Ittai! Ittai! Ittai!_" keesokan hari setelah dilempari batu oleh anak-anak nakal, Megumi merasakan nyeri di luka-lukanya yang telah ia baluti kapas dan cairan luka.

"Huffh, sepertinya aku absen dulu bekerja." Megumi duduk di sofa depan TV yang sedang menyala, memberitakan berita pagi. Di meja panjang depan TV, telah tersedia makan pagi berupa sereal dan susu putih.

Megumi mengambil ponselnya, kemudian ia menekan-nekan angka yang akan menghubunginya kepada rekan kerjanya. Ia bermaksud untuk meminta rekannya menyampaikan kepada bosnya bahwa ia hari ini absen bekerja karena sakit.

Sasori memandang khawatir ke arah luka-luka di kepala dan tangan Megumi. Ia takut bila luka itu makin parah. Dilihat dari Megumi yang terlihat kesakitan karena luka yang diterimanya.

Sasori tersenyum simpul, ia telah melakukan sesuatu kemarin. Jadi, ia rasa pasti impas.

Saat masih terdengar nada sambung, berita menyampaikan berita hangat yang baru terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

"_Berita terkini. Ditemukan dua mayat anak-anak di taman kota Sunagakure. Penyebab kematian anak-anak itu belum diketahui secara pasti. Tapi menurut seorang detektif yang berpengalaman dalam bidang kedokteran, Uchiha Sasuke, penyebab kematiannya adalah tewas karena melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan. Rasa terkejut dan takut yang sangat itu membuat jantung kedua anak itu berhenti secara mendadak, kemudian tewas seketika. Pelaku belum diketahui, sampai sekarang, Detektif Uchiha Sasuke masih mencarinya."_

Megumi melepaskan ponselnya dari tangannya. Ia ternganga sedikit mendengarnya. Ia lihat kedua mayat anak-anak itu di layar TV.

_I-Itu anak yang kemarin melempariku dengan batu!_, batin Megumi.

_Bagaimana mungkin?_, Megumi tak percaya. Ia usap-usap kedua matanya untuk memastikan apakah matanya tak salah melihat atau tidak. Tapi, tetap saja.

"Astaga.." Megumi menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"_Inilah Detektif Uchiha Sasuke. Ia akan memberikan pendapatnya tentang kedua kasus yang misterius ini." _

"_Terima kasih. Kedua kasus yang melanda kota ini benar-benar membuat saya selaku dari kepolisian, bingung. Saya peringatkan kepada seluruh warga kota Sunagakure untuk berhati-hati. Bila bertemu dengan orang yang mencurigakan, larilah, dan segera hubungi kepolisian pusat pada nomor 0XX-0XXX-0XXX. Tapi, saya telah bertanya kepada para tersangka tentang kasus kedua ini, mereka tak bersalah. Mereka bersih di kasus kedua ini."_

_Aku belum kamu tanyai tentang kasus ini!_, batin Megumi. Ia benar-benar takut. Apa jangan-jangan ia dicurigai? Tapi ia bukan pelakunya! Baik di kasus pertama maupun di kasus kedua. Ia berani bersumpah, ia tidak melakukannya!

"_Baiklah, hanya ini yang ingin saya sampaikan. Saya ada banyak pekerjaan. Tolong jangan membuat kehebohan di media massa dengan menggembor-gemborkan cerita. Saya tidak suka."_

Wartawan diam. Megumi pun diam. Ia berdoa kepada _kami-sama _untuk diberi pertolongan.

"_Bila sudah mengerti, singkirkan kamera-kamera, dan segalanya dari tempat ini dan segera pergi dari sini. Satu lagi, jangan ikuti saya kemanapun, bila kalian tak mau berurusan dengan saya."_

"_B-Baik."_

"_Permisi."_

"_W-Well, Detektif Uchiha Sasuke memang terkenal dingin dan susah diajak bicara, penonton. Baiklah, kami dari pihak TV, menyudahi berita ini, selamat menikmati pagi anda!"_

Megumi mematikan TV-nya. Ia benar-benar cemas. Ia pasti sudah masuk ke dalam daftar tersangka.

Sasori diam. Ia tahu bahwa ini pasti akan terjadi, kepolisian mencurigai Megumi akibat ulah Sasori. Tetapi ia akan melindungi Megumi. Ia akan menghalangi Sasuke bila Megumi berusaha dibawa ke kantor polisi.

Sasori menyeringai.

"_**Tenang lah, Megumi. Aku telah menemukan waktu yang tepat."**_

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Megumi terperanjat saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu di pintu rumahnya. Ia baru selesai mandi. Ia punya _feeling, _di depan ada Sasuke.

Megumi menutup matanya, kemudian menghela napas yakin. Megumi menaruh handuknya di gantungan dinding pada dinding kamar mandinya. Ia berjalan ke arah depan pintu rumahnya.

**Krieeet...**

"_Konnichiwa, _Megumi." Sapa Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sesuai dugaan.

"_Konnichiwa, _Sasuke." sapa balik Megumi. Ia balas senyum Sasuke.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Silahkan." Megumi mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Ia tahu Sasuke pasti akan kesini.

**Klap!**

Megumi menutup pintu rumahnya. Sasuke buka jasnya.

"Gantung saja jasmu disini." Megumi menunjukkan ke arah gantungan khusus jas dan topi di samping pintu.

"Hn, terima kasih."

.

Setelah Megumi menawarkan minuman tetapi Sasuke menolaknya, mereka duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sudah puas membunuh empat orang, hn?" tanya Sasuke.

Megumi terperanjat kaget, "Eh?"

"Hmph, bercanda." Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Sasuke, itu tidak lucu." Megumi mengernyit kesal.

"Maaf. Maaf."

Megumi menghela napas, "Lalu, kamu mau menanyaiku lagi? Kamu kira aku pembunuhnya?"

"Memang, hanya kamu saja yang menjadi tersangka, sedangkan yang lain bersih."

Megumi tercekat. Ia sedang dalam keadaan tak aman.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana caranya si pembunuh membunuh empat orang korbannya." Sasuke memajukan kepalanya ke arah Megumi. Menatap tajam ke arah mata Megumi.

Megumi mengernyit, "Aku tak tahu. Jangan tanyakan aku!"

"Membuat mereka seolah-olah melihat sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan."

"Aku tak tahu!"

"Sehingga wajah mereka terlihat menakutkan."

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Jantungnya langsung berhenti..."

"Jangan tanyakan aku!"

"Kemudian tewas seketika di tempat...?"

"Kamu mencurigaiku?" Megumi mengernyit. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Antara ya dan tidak." Sahut Sasuke.

"Jangan mempermainkanku, Sasuke. Jawab yang benar!" Megumi mulai kesal. Sasuke sedang mempermainkannya, membuatnya gusar dan kesal. Padahal, ia sama sekali tak pernah membunuh siapapun!

"Aku menjawab dengan benar, kok." Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Megumi mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "Terserah lah."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Kamu tahu, Megumi? Tersangka hanyalah dirimu seorang."

Itu sukses membuat Megumi membeku ditempat.

"Gaara?"

"Dia bersih."

"Temari-_nee_?"

"Dia sama sekali tak bersalah."

"Hinata?"

"Dia _**sangat **_bersih."

"Naruto?"

"Dia korban karena kekasihnya dibunuh. Dia bersih."

"Sai?"

"Sama seperti Naruto."

"Tenten?"

"_Clear_."

"Akatsuki?"

"Mereka bersih. Walau ada kemungkinan menjadi tersangka, mereka masih dalam proses diinterogasi."

Megumi tak tahu harus jawab apa.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, ia menyeringai. "O'ow. _I'm not safe right now._"

Megumi mengernyit kesal, "Sasuke, tidak lucu!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "_Tell me your secret. Now._"

"Aku tak tahu apa-apa! Sungguh!"

"_Tell me._"

"_I don't know anything_!"

"_**Tell **__me." _Aura Sasuke mulai tajam. Ia menekan kata '_tell_' di kalimatnya. Megumi meneguk ludah. Ia bingung, cemas, takut. Ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

"Sungguh...aku sama sekali tak tahu apapun. Percayalah." Nada suara Megumi lirih, tersirat nada pasrah di kalimatnya. Megumi merasa ia akan ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Mengapa jadi begini?

Sasuke mengerti. Megumi tak punya motif untuk membunuh siapapun. Ia pernah membaca isi buku _diary _Sakura dan Ino (tentu setelah Sakura dan Ino meninggal dan sudah izin kepada orang tua mereka). Isinya? Sama sekali tak ada tanda yang buruk. Bahkan, isinya semuanya bagus. Hubungan mereka dengan Megumi sangat baik dan erat. Sasuke semasa SMU, ia sekelas dengan Megumi, ia tahu bagaimana sifat Megumi dan perilakunya.

Sasuke curiga. Semenjak kematian Sasori, tunangan Megumi, kejadian aneh mulai terjadi. Itu bertepatan saat Sakura dan Ino menyarankan dan menawarkan diri mencari pasangan baru untuk Megumi.

Bukankah itu mencurigakan?

Ia telah bertanya kepada Akatsuki. Megumi bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Pein berkata kepadanya, itu membuatnya merasa aneh dan penasaran.

"_Ini memang aneh, Sasuke. Semenjak Sasori tewas, juga berdasarkan ceritamu, hal aneh mulai terjadi. Kurasa, ini berhubungan dengan legenda kota. Carilah di internet."_

Sasuke belum mencarinya. Tak ada jaringan internet.

Tunggu sebentar, coba ia tanyakan itu kepada Megumi.

"Megumi." Panggil Sasuke. Megumi yang sedang menunduk pasrah, menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Apa disini ada jaringan internet?" tanya Sasuke.

Megumi menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Kenapa tiba-tiba...?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja."

"Ada. Wi-Fi."

Bagus. Megumi mempunyai Wi-Fi. Cukup berguna juga Megumi bekerja di bandar udara. Tentu Megumi butuh internet karena ia harus mengurusi situs pembelian tiket secara online di internet. Juga melihat jadwal penerbangan, email tentang pekerjaan, dan sebagainya. Sekarang adalah zaman telekomunikasi yang akan menjurus ke globalisasi. Bukankah begitu?

"Aku pinjam laptopmu. Boleh aku pakai Wi-Fimu sebentar? Ada yang ingin kulihat." Tanya Sasuke.

"Boleh. Ikut aku." Megumi bangun dari sofanya, diikuti Sasuke. Mereka pergi ke ruang kerja Megumi.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Megumi telah menyalakan Wi-Finya dan laptopnya. Sasuke memakai laptop Megumi.

Sasuke mengetikkan sesuatu di kotak _search. 'Legenda kota masa kini.'_

Megumi bingung karena ia kira Sasuke akan mencari hal-hal yang berbau penyelidikan, tetapi malah legenda kota?

"Hah?"

"Ssstt.." Sasuke menyuruh Megumi diam. Megumi menurut.

Sasuke menemukan yang ia cari. Banyak legenda kota yang...cukup seram.

"H-Hei, Sasuke. Apa maksudmu?" Megumi memang dari dulu takut akan hal yang berbau mistis seperti itu.

"Ssstt!". Megumi diam.

Sasuke memilih legenda kota bernama '_life after death'_.

"Hah!? Apa maksudmu sih, Sasuke!?" Megumi protes. Sasuke menyuruhnya diam.

"Diamlah. Kita baca ini bersama-sama." Ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak ah. Kamu saja yang baca." Megumi takut membacanya.

"Ayo baca." Megumi pasrah. Ia menurut saja. Mereka membacanya.

Saat membacanya, Megumi bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah ah!" Megumi menyerah. Sasuke mendengus.

"Ya sudah. Aku saja yang baca." Sasuke lanjut membacanya.

Sasuke mengernyit. Selama ini ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan hal yang berbau seperti itu.

"Menggelikan." Sasuke mendengus. Ia sama sekali tak percaya. Ia menganggap ucapan Pein hanya bercanda saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Megumi.

"Tidak." Sasuke memandang Megumi. Megumi bingung.

"Hei?"

"Nanti kamu harus ikut aku ke suatu tempat. Ada yang ingin kupastikan." Ya, ada yang ingin ia pastikan. Entah mengapa ia penasaran. Tapi Sasuke akan pergi bersama Megumi bila interogasi Akatsuki sudah selesai.

"Kapan? Kemana?"

"Sudahlah. Nanti kutelepon." Sasuke bangkit. Ia berjalan ke depan, mengambil jasnya, hendak pulang.

"Satu lagi," Sasuke berhenti setelah membuka pintu rumah Megumi. "Kamu jangan kemana-mana. Jangan macam-macam."

"Jangan kemana-mana? Bagaimana bila aku harus bekerja atau berbelanja? Bagaimana bila ada tempat yang harus kukunjungi?" Megumi mulai tak nyaman.

"Tempat yang harus kamu kunjungi?"

"Makam Sasori-_kun _dan makam-makam keluargaku juga Sakura dan Ino."

"Itu boleh. Aku peringati, kamu sedang kucurigai. Jangan berbuat macam-macam."

"_Wakarimashitaka_." Megumi menghela napas pasrah. Jujur, ia lelah karena Sasuke. interogasi Sasuke melelahkan. Ditambah ia menjadi tersangka, makin melelahkan.

"Hn, aku pulang dulu."

"Ya."

Sasuke menutup pintu rumah Megumi.

Megumi menghela napas. Kejadian-kejadian itu membuatnya pusing.

Sasori hanya diam. Ia tak punya niat mengganggu Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah adik Itachi, sahabat baiknya. Tapi ia akan menghalangi penyelidikan Sasuke bila Megumi hendak masuk ke zona tak aman.

Tapi ia telah menemukan waktu yang tepat.

Karena itu, ia tenang saja. Ia sedang menunggu waktu itu datang sementara ia akan terus melindungi Megumi.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari senja menyinari bukit yang puncaknya merupakan area makam.

Makam itu spesial. Langsung berhadapan dengan matahari terbit dan matahari terbenam, berada di puncak bukit. Indah untuk seukuran makam yang seharusnya menjadi tempat yang angker.

Disitulah Megumi, berdiri menatap senja. Di belakangnya ada sebuah makam, makam Sasori.

"Lihat, Sasori-_kun_! Indah ya? Berwarna merah jingga." Megumi menoleh ke arah makam Sasori sambil tersenyum riang. Roh Sasori yang sedang duduk di samping makamnya sendiri, tersenyum kepada Megumi tanpa Megumi sadari. Tentu saja itu pasti.

"Sasori-_kun _dan Deidara-_nii _itu sama-sama seniman yang hebat. Bila kalian bersatu, akan membentuk seni yang indah, yaitu senja!"

Sasori mengernyit, tak mengerti.

"Lihatlah, rambutmu berwarna merah, rambut Deidara-_nii _berwarna kuning. Bila bersatu, bukankah akan menjadi warna campuran, yaitu jingga? Seperti warna senja!"

Sasori mendengus.

"_**Persepsi seniku berbeda dengan si bodoh Deidara. Itu hanya warna rambut, Megumi."**_

"Kalian memang seniman yang hebat!"

"_**Oh, sudahlah, Megumi. Aku tak mau disamakan oleh si bodoh tak mengerti seni itu."**_

Sasori tahu Megumi sedang menggodanya. Semasa ia masih menjadi manusia hidup, Megumi selalu menggodanya dengan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Memang sih, warna rambutnya dan Deidara bila disatukan akan membentuk warna jingga yang indah, seperti senja. Tapi Sasori tak mau disamakan oleh Deidara. Secara ia sering bertengkar memperdebatkan seni bersama Deidara, Deidara selalu mengejek seninya. Kala itu membuat Sasori kesal. Megumi malah menggodanya.

"Aku jadi ingin melihatmu berdebat tentang seni lagi bersama Deidara-_nii_." Megumi menoleh kembali ke arah makam Sasori. Rambutnya terbelai oleh angin sore. Megumi tersenyum riang sambil menutup matanya. Di belakangnya, ada matahari senja sedang terbenam.

Sasori terpana. Ia tersenyum.

"_**Seni yang indah.."**_

"Hm?" Megumi sadar bahwa dari tadi ia keasyikan melihat matahari senja sehingga seikat bunga yang indah masih berada di tangannya.

"Aaa! Aku masih membawanya! Eh, ini untukmu." Megumi dengan gugup duduk di sebelah makam Sasori. Kebetulan Megumi duduk di sebelah Sasori duduk. Megumi menaruh bunga itu di batu nisan makam Sasori.

Sasori terkekeh pelan. Megumi memang punya banyak kekurangan. Tetapi Megumi punya kelebihan. Semua yang ada pada Megumi membuat Sasori tertarik untuk mengenal Megumi lebih jauh.

Megumi yang takut pada hal yang menyeramkan. Megumi yang takut pada lipan. Megumi yang tidak peka. Megumi yang kadang suka gugup. Semuanya ia suka.

Kelebihannya, bila sudah melakukan sesuatu, Megumi akan bersungguh-sungguh. Megumi tak punya sifat yang suka mengkhianati orang. Semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya itu seimbang, jauh lebih menarik daripada manusia yang sempurna.

Tangan Sasori terulur untuk membelai puncak kepala Megumi, tetapi tangannya tembus. Sasori menghela napas. Tentu saja itu pasti akan begitu. Jadi, ia hanya bisa memerhatikan Megumi yang sedang bercerita tentang kehidupannya sehari-hari kepada nisannya.

"Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami kejadian yang membingungkan juga melelahkan." Megumi lesu.

"Aku akhirnya dicurigai oleh Sasuke. Aku sama sekali bukan pembunuhnya, tetapi semua fakta yang ditemukan Sasuke mengarah kepadaku. Walau ia tak punya bukti, tetapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya curiga."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"_**Bertahanlah, Megumi. Aku takkan membiarkan ini larut terlalu lama."**_

"Aku lelah dicurigai terus olehnya. Rasanya tak bebas."

Megumi menarik napas, kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Tapi aku takkan menyerah! Aku pasti bisa membuktikan bahwa aku tak bersalah! Aku pasti bisa!"

"_**Aku tahu. Kamu berkata seperti itu untuk tidak membuatku khawatir. Kenapa kamu selalu menutup dirimu?"**_

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Maaf ya, aku cerewet sekali. Aku benar-benar rindu kepadamu." Megumi mengusap batu nisan Sasori, kemudian mengecupnya perlahan.

"_Jaa ne_!" Megumi berdiri. Ia berlari meninggalkan makam. Sasori mengikuti dari belakang.

"_**Maafkan aku, Megumi."**_

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

"Apa? Kamu mau mau bawa aku kemana tadi?" Megumi merasa tak percaya apa yang didengarnya dari Sasuke. Ia sedang ditarik oleh Sasuke menuju suatu tempat.

"Ahli kekuatan supernatural. Aku yakin pendengaranmu tidak rusak."

"Hei, kamu mau apakan aku disana?"Menurut Megumi, ini tidak masuk akal. Apa hubungannya kasus ini dengan kekuatan supernatural?

"Sudahlah, ikut saja."

Megumi hanya bisa pasrah. Ini benar-benar melelahkan.

.

"Jadi, tuan mau saya mendeteksi apakah ada roh yang selalu mengikuti nona ini?" tanya seorang wanita ahli supernatural. Ia memakai pakaian yang mencolok, seperti peramal. Di meja, ada bola kristal.

Megumi memandang Sasuke tak mengerti juga protes. Apa-apaan itu? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke sih?

"Hn. Tolong." Sahut Sasuke mengacuhkan pandangan Megumi. Mereka berdua duduk di bantal duduk yang berhadapan dengan sang ahli supernatural duduk. Di depan mereka ada meja, diatasnya ada bola kristal.

"_**Menggelikan."**_

Sasori memandang remeh ke arah si wanita ahli kekuatan supernatural itu.

"Hmmh.." wanita itu mulai melakukan ritualnya. Ia mencoba mendeteksi keberadaan roh di sekitar Megumi.

Sasuke dan Megumi saling pandang sejenak, kemudian memandang wanita itu lagi. Saat melakukan ritualnya, wanita itu terlihat aneh. Gayanya aneh.

"_**Menggelikan."**_

Sasori menertawakan wanita itu, memandang remeh wanita itu. Ia bisa membaca kadar kekuatan wanita itu. Itu membuatnya geli. Ditambah gayanya yang seolah-olah punya kekuatan besar itu, membuat Sasori tertawa makin kencang.

Wanita itu membelalakkan mata lebar-lebar. Sasuke dan Megumi memundurkan tubuhnya, menjauh dari wanita itu. itu reaksi refleks karena orang di depan mereka itu aneh sekali.

Sasori merasakannya. Wanita itu sudah menemukannya. Ia merasa terganggu, tak nyaman. Ditambah gaya wanita itu, menambah rasa tak nyaman pada dirinya.

"_**Memuakkan."**_

"H-Haah!" wanita itu menangkupkan tangannya pada bola kristal. Wanita itu menemukan aura dan kekuatan dari belakang Megumi. Sehingga ia bermaksud melihat sosok itu dari dalam bola kristal.

Sasuke dan Megumi tertarik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Anda menemukannya?" tanya Megumi.

Wanita itu menyuruh mereka diam. Sasuke diam dengan wajah datar yang malas, ia mulai merasa wanita itu membuatnya muak. Megumi hanya menurut saja.

Wanita itu melihat sosok yang mengikuti Megumi dari bola kristal. Ia melihat, sosok seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah dan bermata _hazel_, memandang dingin ke arahnya. Wanita itu menengok ke arah Sasori berada. Ia bisa melihat Sasori.

Sekali melihat, wanita itu sudah tahu berapa besar kekuatan jiwa Sasori. Itu membuat wanita itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Err, ada apa?" tanya Megumi.

"S-Saya...saya menemukannya.." jawab wanita itu pelan.

Sasuke dan Megumi terperangah.

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"T-Tepat di belakang nona itu..." wanita itu menunjuk ke arah belakang Megumi. Seketika Megumi menegang. Berada tepat dibelakangnya, katanya? Oh, itu mengerikan.

Sasuke melihat ke belakang Megumi. Tentu ia tak bisa melihat sosok itu. Tapi bahunya menegang karena mendengar pernyataan wanita itu.

"A-Anda bisa membawanya ke surga kembali?" pinta Megumi.

"Sulit. Kekuatan jiwanya mengalahkan saya.". Pernyataan itu seketika membuat Megumi berkeringat dingin.

"Tapi, saya bisa membawanya paksa ke surga. Saya akan mencobanya."

Megumi menghela napas lega.

"Jadi, apakah roh itu pelaku dua pembunuhan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Akan saya tanyakan kepadanya. Dia adalah roh netral. Roh yang bisa tiba-tiba menjadi kejam bila ada hal yang tak disukainya muncul. Tetapi pada dasarnya dia adalah roh yang baik. Akan saya coba diskusikan."

"Begitu. Tolong ya."

"Ya."

"Imbalanmu." Sasuke memberi sejumlah uang kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu menerimanya dengan nafsu. Sasuke dan Megumi mengernyit, ia merasa aneh kepada wanita itu.

"Kami pulang dulu. Ini kartu nama saya. Hubungi saya bila sudah mendapat hasil yang bagus." Sasuke memberikan kartu namanya kepada wanita itu.

"Ya."

Sasuke dan Megumi pergi dari sana.

.

"Wanita itu aneh." ucap Megumi saat diperjalanan ia pulang. Sebenarnya belum sih, mereka sedang menuju ke taman untuk kembali melanjutkan interogasi.

"Terlalu bertingkah. Aku tak tahan dekat-dekat dengan wanita itu." sahut Sasuke.

"Emh, betul. Tapi apakah ia mampu membawa roh itu ke surga?"

"Entahlah. Serahkan saja semuanya kepada wanita itu. Dia yang mengurusnya." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

.

"Kau...! Cepat kembali ke surga! Atau aku bawa kau ke neraka!" teriak wanita itu. ia tahu Sasori masih ada disana, di tempatnya.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan alat-alat aneh untuk mengusir Sasori.

Sasori tertawa sinis, ia menampakkan dirinya.

Wanita itu terkejut. Ia melihat Sasori yang menampakkan dirinya. Dari auranya, ia tahu itu aura yang berbahaya.

Wanita itu bergetar saat menyadari kekuatan Sasori.

"_**Bullshit. Kau mau menjauhkanku dari Megumi, eh?"**_

"Eto..anoo.."

"_**Kekuatanmu busuk. Hatimu busuk. Kau terlalu bertingkah."**_

"A-Ampuni aku! Aku memang lemah! Aku hanya menuruti permintaan klienku saja!"

"_**Kau tahu? Akulah pelaku pembunuhan dari dua kasus yang melanda kota ini."**_

"Apa katamu...?"

"_**Aku akan membunuhmu. Dengan cara yang sama seperti cara aku membunuh mereka."**_

"T-Tidak! Ampun! M-Maafkan aku! Jadikanlah aku budakmu! Ampuni aku, tuan!"

"_**You such a garbage. Cih!"**_

"T-Tidak...ampun! TIDAAAAAAAKK!"

"_**Take this."**_

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Megumi sedang menikmati makan malamnya saat itu. Sendirian. Ia tidak takut, karena Megumi yakin bahwa wanita ahli supernatural itu telah membawa pulang roh yang mengikutinya.

Tapi Megumi penasaran, sebenarnya siapa roh itu?

**Prak!**

"Ah, sumpitku." Megumi mengambil sumpitnya yang jatuh ke lantai karena ia melamun. Megumi mengambil sumpit yang baru.

Saat Megumi bermaksud membawa sumpit itu ke dapur, tiba-tiba ada serangga lipan berjalan di lantai dapur, menghampirinya.

Megumi tercengang, "Hii!". Megumi segera berlari keluar dapur. Tapi lipan itu menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Uwaaah! Hei! Menjauhlah! Aku kan tak mengganggumu! Kenapa mengejarku!?" Megumi berlari menjauhi lipan tersebut. Ia mengambil sumpitnya, ia todongkan ke arah lipan.

"_Baka _Megumi, kenapa kau malah bawa sumpit!?" Megumi merutukki kebodohannya. Ia ganti sumpit itu dengan sapu yang ia ambil dari lemari.

Sasori tertawa kecil. Ia mendapat tontonan yang lucu sekarang. Megumi belum berubah, masih takut pada lipan.

Sasori tersenyum geli melihat Megumi yang menodongkan sapu ke arah lipan di depannya. Walau sudah bersenjatakan sapu, tetapi Megumi masih takut. Sasori tertawa. Ia arahkan tangannya kepada lipan yang mengejar Megumi.

Tiba-tiba lipan itu terbakar sendiri dan menjadi abu.

"Ha?" Megumi bingung. Sungguh fenomena yang aneh. Lipan terbakar sendiri?

"Apa lipan itu melakukan _harakiri_?" gumam Megumi. Membuat Sasori tertawa lebih keras. Ingin rasanya Sasori mencubit pipi Megumi, tapi itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Ia menutup matanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya sambil tertawa.

"Hebat.." Megumi bertepuk tangan pelan. Oh, ini benar-benar mengocok perut Sasori. Semasa ia masih menjadi manusia hidup, ia memang yang selalu mengusir lipan bila Megumi ketakutan karena ada lipan. Itu pun membuat Sasori tertawa-tawa karena Megumi yang takut kepada lipan juga sangat _innocent _melihat lipan. Seperti tadi.

Megumi membersihkan abu lipan, kemudian dibuang ke tempat sampah. Ia masih waspada. Setelah melihat keadaan sudah aman, Megumi melanjutkan makan. Tetapi matanya masih waspada.

"_**Benar-benar Megumi.."**_

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Megumi sedang menonton TV. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan perutnya sehabis makan malam.

Ponselnya bergetar, Megumi mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana baju tidurnya. Ia melihat nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' di layar ponsel.

"Sasuke?". Megumi mengangkat telepon itu. "_Moshi moshi."_

'_Megumi, rasanya penyelidikan akan berlanjut panjang.' _Ujar Sasuke.

"Hah?" Megumi tak mengerti.

'_Si ahli supernatural yang bertugas membawa roh itu ke surga telah meninggal beberapa jam yang lalu. Jenazahnya ditemukan oleh klien yang masuk ke tenda tempat wanita itu bekerja._'

Megumi membeku di tempat.

'_Tapi, caranya berbeda dari dua kasus sebelumnya. _'

"Cara?"

'_Tubuhnya hangus terbakar oleh api yang entah dari mana. Tapi aku menemukan ada lampu minyak yang jatuh dan pecah ke tanah. Posisinya tak jauh dari jenazahnya, kurasa itulah penyebab kematiannya. Sekarang jenazah itu sedang di autopsi._'

"L-Lalu siapa yang melakukannya?"

'_Tak ditemukan sidik jari di pecahan lampu minyak. Lampu minyak itu pecah karena wanita itu tak sengaja memecahkannya saat hendak mengisinya dengan minyak kembali agar tendanya lebih terang._'

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

'_Karena tangan kiri wanita itu hancur dan hangus daripada bagian-bagian tubuh yang lain. Di meja ditemukan pematik api dan sebotol minyak. Ada lilin yang masih menyala diberdirikan di atas meja._'

"Jadi?"

'_Itu kecelakaan. Wanita itu benar-benar sial._'

"Apakah tendanya ikut terbakar?"

'_Sebagian kain tenda menghitam dan jadi abu karena terbakar._'

"Begitu.."

'_Apakah bukan kamu yang melakukan ini, hn?_'

"Aku tidak melakukannya! Sejak pulang dari taman, aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan tak keluar dari rumah lagi!" elak Megumi.

'_Haha, ya, ya, aku percaya._'

Megumi mendengus, Sasuke pasti sedang mempermainkannya.

'_Yang jelas, setelah ini kamu sudah menjadi tersangka. Beberapa anggota Akatsuki ikut menjadi tersangka._'

"Apa?"

'_Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, dan Deidara tidak punya alibi yang kuat. Karena mereka pergi ke suatu tempat entah kemana di waktu tewasnya Sakura dan Ino, mereka tak mau memberitahukannya kepadaku._'

_Kenapa ya?_, batin Megumi.

'_Haha, kamu pasti lega karena ada tersangka lain, kan? Sehingga kecurigaan tak sepenuhnya jatuh kepadamu._'

"Kamu jangan berkata sembarangan, Sasuke." Megumi mengernyit marah.

'_Ya, maaf._'

"..."

'_Baiklah, hanya ini saja. Besok kamu tak kuinterogasi karena besok adalah giliran Akatsuki. Sekian._' Sambungan telepon dimatikan oleh Sasuke.

Megumi menghela napas, ia menyimpan kembali ponselnya dalam sakunya.

Sasori hanya diam saja. Tak menyeringai ataupun mengatakan sesuatu. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Megumi berjalan menghampiri sebuah makam yang disinari matahari sore. Ia membawa seikat bunga untuk makam itu. Tentu saja itu adalah makam mantan tunangannya.

Sesampainya di sebelah makam, Megumi duduk disana. Ia menaruh bunga itu depan batu nisan Sasori.

Bunga yang kemarin sudah layu, dan sudah tak ada disana karena telah dibuang ole pengurus makam.

"Sasori-_kun_, bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik-baik saja disana?"

Sasori yang berada di hadapan Megumi, mengangguk. Walau tahu Megumi pasti tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku datang kesini. Ingin menceritakan sesuatu, bolehkah?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Maaf bila membuatmu bosan." Megumi tersenyum.

Sasori menggeleng.

"Kemarin Sasuke membawaku ke tempat ahli kekuatan supernatural. Sasuke memintanya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan makhluk lain di sekitarku. Ternyata memang ada, aku memintanya untuk membawanya kembali ke surga, tetapi beberapa jam kemudian setelah kami pergi dari sana, dia tewas terbakar. Sehingga tidak jadi membawa kembali makhluk itu ke surga."

"Apakah kamu tahu siapa sebenarnya roh itu? Apa alasannya dia mengikutiku?"

Megumi tertawa hambar, "Tentu kamu tak bisa menjawabnya."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku telah berdoa kepada-Nya, tetapi kenapa kami-_sama _tidak memberiku kemudahan? Kenapa?"

"_**Kami-sama tidak membantumu, karena itu akan menghalangi keinginanku selama menjadi roh hidup di dunia ini."**_

"Aku sungguh bingung sekarang." Megumi menunduk, kedua tangannya saling meremas di depan dada.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa."

Sasori menunduk, menatap kosong ke arah makamnya sendiri. Kemudian, ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"_**Bertahanlah, Megumi."**_

Megumi mengusap matanya yang tadi meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata. Ia tersenyum, "Tak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa bertahan."

Megumi mendongak, ia memandang batu nisan Sasori.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," Megumi mengecup batu nisan Sasori. "Sasori-_kun_."

Megumi berdiri, ia berbalik berjalan meninggalkan makam. Sasori mengikuti dari belakang.

"Aku ingin bertemu kaa-_san, _tou-_san, _nee-_san_, Sakura, dan Ino." Sepertinya hari itu Megumi akan mengunjungi banyak makam.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu ini, Megumi tidak menemukan kejadian-kejadian aneh. Semuanya seperti biasa.

Tetapi, beberapa temannya di tempat kerja mulai menjauhi Megumi setelah mendengar berita tentang Megumi.

Teman-teman baiknya selama masih di SMU tidak diperbolehkan menengok Megumi karena dilarang oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengatakan, dirinya saja yang bertemu dengan Megumi. Yang lain tidak boleh.

Akatsuki pun dilarang untuk bertemu Megumi oleh Sasuke. Sasuke telah mengetahui, beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang sempat menjadi tersangka sebenarnya tak bersalah.

Tersangka hanya Megumi seorang.

Sasuke belum bertemu Megumi akhir-akhir ini karena sibuk mencari kebenaran. Sasuke memang telah disarankan oleh teman-temannya untuk mencari informasi di situs urban legend karena mereka pikir, itu pasti berhubungan dengan urban legend. Hanya saja, Sasuke sangatlah keras kepala dan menganggap dirinya benar. Ia sama sekali tak percaya pada hal seperti itu dan menetapkan bahwa Megumi punya cara sendiri untuk membunuh Sakura, Ino, dua anak kecil, dan ahli supernatural.

Megumi duduk lesu dengan mata memandang kosong kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya. Sekarang ia sedang bekerja. Tetapi hanya beberapa pelanggan yang mau dilayani Megumi. Karena sebagian dari mereka telah mengetahui berita itu. Ada juga yang sudah tahu berita itu tetapi masih mau dilayani Megumi, orang seperti itu adalah orang yang tak percaya urban legend.

Megumi menghela napas, ia membereskan lembaran-lembaran tiket pesawat dari berbagai perusahaan pesawat dengan rapi, kemudian menyimpannya dalam laci. Ia bereskan juga kertas-kertas di meja dan menutup laptopnya yang sedari tadi menyala dengan internet terus menyala.

Ia hanya bisa duduk disana, di _counter-_nya sudah tak ada lagi pelanggan yang datang. Sebagiannya hanya ingin dilayani oleh pegawai lain. Jadi Megumi menganggur.

Sasori tak tahan melihat Megumi yang tersiksa. Tetapi bukan saatnya ia bergerak.

"Hei, ada pegawai cewek nganggur." Seorang karyawan yang merupakan pramugara di salah satu pesawat melihat Megumi yang hanya duduk saja dan tak melakukan apa-apa di mejanya. Lelaki itu bernama Kimimaro. Kimimaro memang terkenal selalu main-main dengan perempuan. Tetapi hal itu hanya diketahui kaum lelaki di bandar udara, kaum perempuan tidak tahu.

"Dia Megumi Ryuuno. Kata orang, dia berbahaya. Lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat." Seorang temannya berbisik kepada Kimimaro.

"Halah, aku tak percaya. Hmm, hanya dia yang belum kucoba dekati. Sayang sekali, padahal dia cantik."

"Bodoh! Lebih baik jangan kau dekati!"

"Hah, kau jangan berbohong. Aku akan dekati dia." Kimimaro berjalan mendekati Megumi.

"Oi! Dengarkan dulu omonganku! Hei! Hah, dasar!"

"Ehem.." Kimimaro berdeham. Megumi sadar dari lamunannya, ia menoleh.

"Ya?" tanya Megumi.

"Ehem, kenalkan, namaku Kimimaro. Kau..Megumi?"

Megumi mengangguk.

"Oh, bolehkan aku menjadi sahabatmu?" Kimimaro memulai triknya yang pertama.

"Eh?" Megumi tak mengerti.

Kimimaro mulai mengeluarkan rayuan dan pujian andalannya. Megumi tersenyum menanggapinya. Akhirnya mereka mengobrol dengan asyiknya.

Setelah tahu bahwa Megumi sudah mulai menerima keberadaannya, Kimimaro mengajukan permintaan. "Hei, maukah besok kau kencan denganku? Kau cukup menarik di mataku."

"Kencan?"

"Ya. Besok kan hari libur nasional. Tak apa, kan?"

Megumi mengangguk, "Ya."

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku minta nomor handphonemu dan alamat rumahmu?"

Dengan mudahnya Megumi memberikannya tanpa menyadari bahwa Kimimaro mendekatinya hanya ingin main-main saja. Menunjukkan seolah-olah kalau dirinya disukai banyak perempuan.

"Baiklah, _see you soon_." Kimimaro mengecup pipi Megumi dan tersenyum menawan sambil berlalu meninggalkan Megumi. Megumi tersipu.

"Kimimaro, baik juga ya." Itulah perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Megumi.

Sementara, sosok yang berada di belakang Megumi telah mengeluarkan aura yang berbahaya. Aura yang gelap.

Sasori menggertakkan giginya saat Megumi memuji Kimimaro tadi.

"_**Akan kulihat besok, apa tindakanmu, Kimimaro brengsek."**_

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

"_Ara_, kau cantik sekali, Megumi." Puji Kimimaro saat Megumi datang menghampirinya di taman, tempat mereka bertemu.

Megumi saat itu memakai dress warna biru _blueberry _dan blazer tipis berwarna putih. Megumi memakai kalung dengan liontin berwarna ungu gelap dan anting kecil yang senada dengan liontinnya. Rambutnya ia gerai panjang. Rambutnya mencapai pinggangnya.

"Terima kasih." Megumi tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kencan." Kimimaro menggenggam tangan Megumi.

Megumi sedikit tersipu, "O-Oh, baik."

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka saling mengumbar tawa dan bercanda. Tak jarang Kimimaro memberi pujian dan rayuan andalannya untuk memikat Megumi.

Selama kencan, Megumi menganggap Kimimaro adalah orang yang baik sekali. Dia mau menemaninya padahal sudah tahu berita tentangnya. Ternyata Kimimaro tidak memercayai urban legend. Tentu itu membuat Megumi senang.

Hari menunjukkan jam setengah tiga sore. Saatnya berpisah. Karena Kimimaro berkata bahwa ia ada urusan penting. Padahal itu hanya kebohongan karena menganggap kalau Megumi telah berhasil ia pikat.

"Nah, kita berpisah disini. Terima kasih ya, Megumi."

Megumi tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Aku juga, terima kasih Kimimaro."

"Ya, _hime_." Kimimaro mengecup singkat bibir tipis Megumi, kemudian berlalu jalan meninggalkan Megumi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Megumi merona hebat. Tiba-tiba ia dicium?

"H-Ha?" itulah reaksi Megumi.

Sasori terbelalak. Ia menggertakkan giginya. Ia mengepalkan tinjunya. Manik mata _hazel_-nya berubah menjadi semerah darah. Aura yang dikeluarkannya adalah aura membunuh yang lebih kuat daripada saat ia marah karena ucapan Sakura dan Ino dulu.

"_**Kurang...ajar..."**_

Angin berhembus kuat, menerbangkan banyak daun-daun.

Megumi mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena diterpa angin. Ia masih berada disana.

"_**Beraninya..anjing sialan itu menciumnya.."**_

Burung gagak saling bersahutan di langit. Angin berhembus semakin kuat.

"Uh, apakah mau hujan?" Megumi masih berusaha merapikan rambutnya.

"_**Kubunuh kau.."**_

Sasori tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempat. Entah kemana ia pergi.

.

Kimimaro bersiul-siul karena usahanya berhasil. Ia merasa seperti lelaki nomor satu di Suna.

Sasori tiba di seberang jalan. Kimimaro berada di seberang Sasori, ia hendak menyebrang jalan.

Sasori menatap Kimimaro dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kepada Kimimaro.

"Eh? Kenapa ini?" Kimimaro terkejut bukan main karena kakinya berjalan sendiri ke tengah jalan.

"Eh!? Apa!? Kenapa ini!? Apa yang terjadi denganku!?" Kimimaro berteriak-teriak. Ia benar-benar bingung dan terkejut.

Terdengar suara jeritan yang memekakan telinga, Kimimaro menutup kedua telinganya. Jeritan itu, terdengar seperti jeritan seseorang yang sedang meluapkan amarah dan kebenciannya kepadanya. Tetapi Kimimaro lihat, tak ada seorangpun disana yang mendengar jeritan itu.

Orang-orang yang berjalan di trotoar hanya memandang bingung dan heran kepada Kimimaro yang berjalan ke tengah jalan yang sepi.

"Apa orang itu gila? Tak waras?"

"Pakai teriak segala lagi. Ada apa dengannya?"

**TIIIIN! TIIINN!**

Ada suara klakson mobil. Kimimaro tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ada sebuah truk tangki besar yang sedang melaju cepat ke arahnya.

Kimimaro berusaha lari, tetapi kakinya seolah membeku di tempat dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Hei! Bodoh! Ada truk! Cepat Lari!" orang-orang itu berteriak kepada Kimimaro, tetapi Kimimaro tak bisa mendengarnya. Telinganya tuli mendadak.

Kimimaro melihat, ada sosok berambut merah dengan mata berwarna darah sedang memandang penuh benci ke arahnya.

Kimimaro tak tahu siapa dia, tetapi Kimimaro bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari orang itu.

Bibir orang itu bergerak pelan, mengucapkan sesuatu disertai seringaian kejam.

"_**Jatuhlah kau ke neraka.."**_

"Apa-"

**BRUAAAAKKK!**

**CRAAASSHH!**

Belum sempat Kimimaro menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia telah tertabrak truk tangki itu. Tubuhnya hancur dan tercerai berai, berpencar kemana-mana. Kepalanya yang terpenggal dari tubuh tergilas hancur oleh roda truk tangki.

Aspal itu dinodai oleh warna darah.

Jeritan orang-orang terdengar saat melihat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut.

Sementara sosok berambut merah itu, Sasori Akasuna, tertawa dengan seringaian abnormalnya.

"_**Take that.."**_

Sasori menyeringai puas melihat jantung Kimimaro tergeletak tepat di depannya, masih berdetak. Sasori arahkan tangannya ke jantung Kimimaro. Seketika jantung Kimimaro hancur dan menjadi potongan daging tak berarti.

Sasori tertawa puas. Ia menoleh ke arah Megumi yang juga menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan tersebut. Pasti Megumi mendengar suara keras tadi dan segera datang kesini untuk melihatnya.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Megumi terengah karena rasa tak percaya, ketakutan, cemas, dan ngeri menyergap dirinya. Lututnya lemas.

Ia menoleh ke arah mobil sedan warna hitam, dari mobil itu, Sasuke Uchiha keluar dari sana.

Sasuke memandang ngeri ke arah potongan mayat Kimimaro dan kepala hancur di jalan. Mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sosok Megumi yang sedang memandang takut ke arahnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Ugh!" Megumi segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia harus kabur dari Sasuke. Ia bisa menduga kalau Sasuke menvonisnya sebagai pembunuh. Melihat ada orang terbunuh mengenaskan disana dan ada Megumi sedang memandangnya, jelas Sasuke sudah menetapkan kalau Megumi lah pelakunya.

"Megumi!" Sasuke mengejar Megumi. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mengejar Megumi.

Sasori ikut berlari di samping Megumi. Ia masih dalam sosok tak nyata.

Sasori menyeringai.

"_**Waktunya telah tiba, Megumi."**_

Megumi berlari sekuat tenaga menuju daerah hutan. Dengan begitu Sasuke akan sulit mendapatkannya.

Megumi tak peduli dengan kakinya yang telah lecet dan berdarah akibat tergores ranting, yang terpenting adalah lari dari Sasuke.

_Kenapa...kenapa jadi begini?!_, batin Megumi.

Megumi telah cukup jauh dari Sasuke. Megumi sembunyi di balik batu besar dengan tanaman rimbun mengelilinginya.

Megumi mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"_Nande...?_" Megumi tak percaya akan hal yang menimpanya. Ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Uhuk..hiks.." Megumi menangis. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya.

"!" Megumi merasa ada seseorang yang sedang menyentuh bahunya. Megumi menegang, ia berdegup kencang. Ia menoleh takut-takut.

Megumi terbelalak melihat sosok di sebelahnya, air matanya berhenti. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

"_**Megumi.."**_

"S-Sasori-_kun..._?" Megumi bergetar, ia kembali menangis. Ia sama sekali tak percaya bahwa di hadapannya sekarang adalah tunangannya yang telah meninggal.

Sasori menghapus air mata Megumi dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum kepada Megumi.

"_**Bila kamu menangis, wajahmu terlihat jelek lho."**_

"B-Bagaimana..bagaimana mungkin?" Megumi menyentuh pipi Sasori. Ia benar-benar menyentuhnya. Sasori yang ada dihadapannya betul-betul nyata.

"S-Sasori-_kun_? Benarkah ini kamu?"

"_**Ya. Aku adalah tunanganmu yang telah meninggal."**_

"T-Tetapi bagaimana bisa...kamu.."

"_**Bukankah kamu sudah mengetahui legenda kota itu, Megumi?"**_

Jantung Megumi berdetak sekali lebih kencang. Ia kaku mendengarnya.

"Jadi...itu kamu?"

"_**Ya. Akulah yang selalu mengikutimu, melindungimu sejak aku meninggal."**_

"Jadi kamu yang melakukan itu?"

"_**Ya. Akulah yang mencabut nyawa Sakura, Ino, dua anak kecil di taman, wanita yang mencoba mengusirku dengan kekuatan supernaturalnya, dan si brengsek Kimimaro."**_

"K-Kenapa kamu lakukan itu?"

"_**Sakura dan Ino mencoba menyatukanmu dengan lelaki lain, aku tak mau itu terjadi, sehingga aku membunuhnya. Dua anak kecil di taman telah melemparimu dengan batu sampai kepalamu berdarah, aku membunuhnya karena mereka telah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan kepadamu. Wanita supernatural itu mencoba memisahkanku darimu, sehingga aku membunuhnya. Dan si brengsek Kimimaro telah menggodamu, mencium bibirmu, sehingga aku membunuhnya, dua kali lipat lebih berat dari yang dahulu aku bunuh."**_

Megumi diam sambil memandang lekat Sasori.

"_**Aku lakukan itu, karena aku tak ingin berpisah darimu. Aku masih punya perasaan yang kuat kepadamu."**_

Sasori tersenyum. Ia menggenggam tangan Megumi.

Megumi menunduk, ia menutup matanya, kemudian membukanya dan mendongak kepada Sasori.

"Sasori-_kun_, aku senang karena aku bisa melihatmu lagi. Aku senang karena kamu berusaha melindungiku. Dan aku sangat bahagia karena kamu masih punya perasaan kepadaku." Megumi memberi jeda. "Tetapi perbuatanmu sudah kelewatan, Sasori-_kun_. Membunuh itu perbuatan yang sangat tidak baik."

Sasori menatap tajam ke dalam manik _dark amethyst _Megumi.

"_**Aku melakukannya untukmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa jauh darimu. Kenapa kamu anggap perbuatanku tidak baik? Itu kulakukan agar tak ada yang menghalangi cinta kita."**_

"Tetapi tetap saja, Sasori-_kun_! Perbuatanmu sangatlah tidak pantas!" seru Megumi.

Sasori diam.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa-bisanya membunuh orang, Sasori-_kun._ Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." Megumi memandang sedih dan kecewa kepada Sasori.

"Aku tidak suka akan perbuatanmu!" seru Megumi sambil menunduk dan menutup mata rapat-rapat. Ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk mendorong pelan bahu Sasori untuk menjaga jarak.

Sasori diam. Tak lama, ia tersenyum kecil.

"_**Baiklah, Megumi."**_

Megumi mendongak, memandang Sasori.

"_**Katakan, apa yang kamu inginkan dariku. Agar kamu bisa memaafkanku."**_

Megumi terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berkata.

"Aku ingin kamu kembali ke surga."

Sasori tersenyum lembut, matanya menatap sedih kepada Megumi.

"_**Tidak bisa."**_

Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis.

"Kenapa?"

"_**Keinginanku belum terkabulkan. Aku tidak bisa pulang ke surga."**_

Ah, ya. Megumi ingat. Roh yang seperti Sasori sekarang ini takkan bisa pulang dengan tenang ke surga bila keinginannya belum terpenuhi.

"Apa keinginanmu?" tanya Megumi.

"_**Aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang berharga di dunia ini sejak aku meninggal."**_

"Eh?" Megumi pandang Sasori. Sesuatu yang berharga untuk Sasori?

"Apa itu?" tanya Megumi penasaran. Semasa Sasori masih hidup, ia belum tahu kalau Sasori punya sesuatu yang berharga untuknya di dunia sampai ia mendengarnya sendiri dari Sasori sekarang. Ia belum tahu, padahal ia selalu bersamanya saat Sasori masih hidup.

Jadi, Megumi ingin tahu.

"_**Rahasia."**_

Megumi menghela napas. Rahasia?

"_**Tetapi aku ingin kamu mengambilkannya untukku."**_

Megumi terperangah.

"_**Aku dalam wujud nyata sekarang ini tidak lama, karena nantinya akan tembus."**_

Tangan Sasori yang menggenggam tangan Megumi menjadi tembus. Tetapi sosok Sasori masih terlihat, walau tak bisa disentuh.

"_**Dalam sosok seperti ini, aku tak mampu mengambilnya."**_

"Jadi?"

"_**Aku ingin kamu mengambilkannya untukku. Bila kamu bisa mengambilkannya untukku, jiwaku akan tenang dan akan kembali ke surga. Otomatis 'sesuatu' yang berharga untukku akan ikut bersama jiwaku yang terbang ke langit."**_

Megumi antusias, ia akan mengambilkannya untuk Sasori.

"_**Maukah kamu membantuku?"**_

Megumi mengangguk, ia tersenyum sumringah. "Tentu saja!"

Sasori tersenyum.

"Tetapi aku tak tahu dimana tempatnya."

"_**Ayo ikut aku."**_

Sasori berdiri. Megumi ikut berdiri.

"_**Akan kutunjukkan tempatnya."**_

Semangat Megumi pulih, ia tersenyum lebar. "Ya!"

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

"M-Masih jauh, Sasori-_kun_?" Megumi sudah kecapekan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia terus mengikuti Sasori ke tempat 'sesuatu' yang berharga untuk Sasori berada.

"_**Tidak. Sebentar lagi sampai."**_

Sasori tersenyum.

"_**Masih kuat, Megumi?"**_

Megumi mengangguk, "Ya!"

Sasori tersenyum lebar.

"_**Ayo."**_

"Ehm!"

.

.

"_**Kita sampai."**_

"Disini?" tanya Megumi. Yang hanya ia lihat hanyalah semak rimbun.

"_**Tempatnya di balik semak ini. Ayo."**_

Sasori tembus ke balik semak rimbun. Megumi menerobos masuk melewati semak dengan bantuan tangannya untuk membuka jalan untuknya.

Megumi terpukau. Disana ada tanjung berpemandangan laut luas. Angin berhembus dengan sejuknya.

"Woaah.." mata Megumi berbinar-binar. Ia sapu pandangan ke sekeliling. Tempat yang indah. Laut terlihat berkilauan. Suara deburan air menenangkan jiwa.

Selagi Megumi sedang menikmati pemandangan tanjung, Sasori memanggilnya dari ujung tanjung.

"_**Megumi, disini tempatnya."**_

Megumi sadar bahwa tujuannya kesana adalah mencari sesuatu yang berharga untuk Sasori. Ia segera menghampiri Sasori.

"Ya!"

Sesampainya di ujung tanjung, Megumi cukup ngeri betapa tingginya tanjung itu ke laut.

"Eeh, dimana letaknya?" tanya Megumi.

"_**Aku menyimpannya dengan menguburnya di tanah tebing disana."**_

Sasori menunjukkan tempat di dinding tebing.

Megumi menganga, disana tempatnya?

"Disana...?"

Sasori mengangguk.

Oh, ya ampun. Itu berarti ia harus berpegangan dengan dahan kayu yang keluar dari tebing dan menggali tanah tebing yang ditunjukkan Sasori. Berarti...ia harus bertahan di tebing, kalau tidak, ia akan jatuh dan tewas.

"Bagaimana caranya kamu menguburnya disana?"

"_**Aku pun menguburnya disana mati-matian bertaruh nyawa. Tapi sesuatu yang merupakan harta berharga bagiku tidak boleh didapatkan orang lain. Karena itu benda itu berharga untukku."**_

Jadi begitu, Sasori pun bertaruh nyawa saat menguburnya disana.

Harta berharga, ya? Megumi agak sedih karena ia tidak tahu tentang itu padahal semasa Sasori hidup, ia selalu bersamanya.

"_**Hanya kamu yang kuperbolehkan mengambilnya."**_

Itu merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi Megumi.

Megumi melihat ke bawah tanjung, tinggi sekali. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

"_**Kamu sanggup?"**_

Sejenak Megumi terdiam, lalu ia mengangguk mantap. "Ya!"

Sasori tersenyum.

"_**Terima kasih."**_

Megumi merendahkan tubuhnya. Ugh, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya mencoba menggapai dahan di tebing.

Uh, susah. Ia harus maju sedikit untuk menggapainya.

Megumi maju sedikit ke ujung tanjung. Ia coba menggapai dahan kayu di tebing.

**SRAK..**

**Syuuut...**

Naas bagi Megumi, kakinya terpeleset pasir dan kerikil di ujung tanjung. Ia jatuh dari ujung tanjung.

**GRAB!**

"Uhk.." Beruntung ia bisa menggapai dahan kayu disana dengan satu tangan. Tubuhnya bergelantungan di tebing. Itu merupakan pemandangan menakutkan bila Megumi jatuh dari sana.

Ia minta pertolongan kepada Sasori, akan tetapi...

Sasori menautkan kedua alisnya ke atas sambil tersenyum.

"_**Tidak bisa, kan?"**_

Megumi terperangah. Ia masih tetap bertahan disana walau tangannya yang memegangi dahan sudah mati rasa.

"_**Aku dalam wujud seperti ini tidak bisa membantumu. Walaupun aku bisa, aku tak ada niat membantumu."**_

"_**Maaf aku menipumu. Sebenarnya tak ada apa-apa di dalam tebing itu."**_

"Uh.." Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan sakit yang ia terima di tangan dan kaget karena pernyataan Sasori.

"_**Aku memang bermaksud mengambil harta berhargaku di dunia. Itu memang harus diambil di tanjung ini."**_

**KRAK!**

Dahan kayu itu sedikit patah karena berat badan Megumi yang berlama-lama menimpa dahan itu.

"_**Cara mendapatkannya adalah kamu harus kubuat jatuh dari tebing ini dan tewas."**_

**KRAK!**

"Uh.." Megumi melihat dahan itu patahannya makin parah.

"_**Selama aku menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkannya, aku mengisi waktu dengan melindungimu. Tetapi ternyata banyak yang mencoba menghalangiku dan melukaimu."**_

Tangan Megumi mulai mati rasa. Peluh menetes dari pelipisnya. Ia hanya bisa bertahan dan mendengarkan penjelasan Sasori.

"_**Sakura dan Ino mencoba memberimu lelaki lain. Dua anak kecil di taman yang melemparimu batu. Wanita ahli supernatural yang mencoba memisahkan kita. Kimimaro brengsek yang berani-beraninya mencium dan merayumu."**_

"_**Karena itu aku membunuh mereka agar rencanaku tetap berjalan dan hartaku tidak rusak."**_

"Ukh..uhh.." Megumi mulai tak tahan. Tangannya benar-benar mati rasa.

"_**Hanya Kimimaro yang kubunuh dengan cara yang lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya kubunuh. Kenapa? Karena dia mencoba merebutmu dariku dan mendapatkanmu. Aku semakin benci dengannya setelah dia menciummu."**_

"Ukh.."

**KRAK!**

Dahan itu patah setengahnya. Tubuh Megumi semakin rendah ke bawah karenanya. Dalam waktu beberapa menit, ia akan mati.

"_**Tapi karena itu juga waktu yang kutunggu telah tiba. Sehingga aku menampakkan diriku di hadapanmu saat kamu bersembunyi dalam hutan. Aku mencoba menipumu agar semuanya berjalan sesuai yang kubayangkan. Dan itu memang benar!"**_

Sasori tersenyum senang.

"_**Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkannya. Harta berharga itu takkan lepas dariku dan akan bersamaku selamanya."**_

**KRAK!**

Dahan itu telah patah sebagian besarnya. Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya makin keras. Ia akan mati dalam waktu beberapa menit.

"_**Untuk mendapatkannya, aku harus membuatmu tewas terlebih dahulu. Aku telah merencanakan tempat kematianmu disini."**_

Megumi mulai tak tahan lagi. Ia juga benar-benar tak menyangka akan pernyataan Sasori.

"_**Kenapa kulakukan itu?"**_

**KRAK!**

"Ah.." dahan patah sepenuhnya. Megumi jatuh dari sana. Tangan kanan Megumi terangkat seperti ingin menggapai Sasori.

Tamatlah sudah perjalanan hidup Megumi di dunia...

Sasori tersenyum senang. Ia berkata disertai seringaiannya sebelum ia benar-benar berlalu pergi dari sana.

"_**Karena Megumi Ryuuno adalah 'harta berharga'ku di dunia ini.."**_

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apakah pelaku bernama Megumi Ryuuno terlihat olehmu?" tanya seorang inspektur perempuan bernama Anko Mitarashi kepada seorang detektif polisi Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka sedang berlari menyusuri hutan yang dimasuki Megumi tadi bersama polisi-polisi lain.

Sasuke menjawab, "Ya. Aku melihatnya masuk ke dalam hutan ini. Dia pasti bersembunyi di balik semak atau tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi."

"Tetapi kita sudah berlari menyusuri hutan berkali-kali, belum ditemukan juga."

"Eh, maaf menyela, Anko-_sama, _Sasuke-_sama_." Seorang polisi berkata. Sasuke dan Anko menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Anko.

"Di hutan ini ada jalan menanjak. Disana ada tanjung. Mungkin sebaiknya diperiksa kesana." Ucap polisi itu.

"Darimana kau tahu ada tanjung disana?" tanya Anko.

"Saya anak hutan." Polisi itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil menyengir.

"Baiklah, kita periksa kesana." Sasuke berlari semakin cepat. Seakan tenaganya belum terkuras karena berlari-lari disana.

"Hei, tunggu Sasuke!" seru Anko, ia mengejar Sasuke. Polisi-polisi lain juga mengejar mereka.

.

.

Sasuke menyibak semak itu untuk membuka jalan, ia terpana melihat ada tanjung di depan matanya. Pemandangan laut dan langit benar-benar indah. Langit yang mulai gelap menunjukkan waktu sekarang adalah jam 4 sore.

"Wow.." Anko ikut terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya. Polisi-polisi lain yang belum tahu ada tanjung disana ikut terpana.

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri tanjung untuk memeriksa ada yang aneh atau tidak, Anko ikut disebelahnya. Polisi-polisi lain mencari juga.

"Sasuke-_sama_! Anko-_sama_! Ada dahan patah di tebing ujung tanjung!" seorang polisi yang memeriksa ujung tanjung berseru kepada Sasuke dan Anko.

Sasuke dan Anko berjalan menghampirinya. Mereka melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan polisi itu. Benar, ada dahan patah disana.

Sasuke melihat ada bekas jejak kaki dan kerikil berantakan di ujung tanjung. Seperti ada seseorang yang terpeleset disana dan bertahan di dahan kayu yang menempel di tebing sampai dahan itu patah.

"!" Sasuke menyadari saat ia melihat ke bawah tanjung, ada sesuatu seperti orang terbaring di pasir pantai laut tepat di bawah ujung tanjung.

"Apa itu, Sasuke? Mayat ya?" Anko juga melihat itu.

"Hei! Kita turun! Periksa sesuatu yang berada di pantai bawah tanjung!" perintah Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan tanjung diikuti Anko.

"Baik!" para polisi mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan Anko.

.

.

**SRAK!**

Sasuke menyibak semak yang menutupi jalannya. Ia melihat ada pantai di depannya. Sasuke melihat ada mayat terbaring di pinggir pantai.

Sasuke segera berlari menghampirinya, diikuti Anko dan para polisi yang lain.

Sasuke membelalakkan kedua matanya, wajahnya kaku seketika, peluh menuruni pelipisnya. Ia benar-benar tak percaya saat melihat mayat tersebut.

"A-Astaga.." gumam Sasuke.

Anko menajamkan matanya ke arah mayat yang sedang difoto oleh beberapa polisi. Anko mengernyit bingung.

"Itu bukankah..."

"A-Aku tidak mengerti..." gumam Sasuke.

Ya, disana memang ada mayat Megumi yang sudah Sasuke duga pasti ada. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tak percaya akan kenyataan di depannya.

Karena di sebelah mayat Megumi, ada mayat seseorang. Tangan kiri mayat itu dan tangan kanan mayat Megumi saling bergandengan tangan dengan erat.

Mayat itu adalah mayat Akasuna no Sasori.

"Tidak mungkin..." Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mungkin!" Sasuke langsung berhamburan duduk di dekat kedua mayat itu. Ia mengecek kedua mayat.

Ini benar-benar aneh. Sasuke tahu Megumi jatuh dari tebing kalau dilihat dari posisi mayat Megumi terbaring dan posisi dahan di tebing. Tetapi bila jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu, seharusnya tubuh Megumi berlumuran darah, kan?

Ini sama sekali tidak.

Sama sekali tidak ditemukan luka ataupun darah pada mayat Megumi.

"Mana mungkin...?" Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa percaya akan kenyataan di depannya.

Ini benar-benar aneh. Mengapa ada mayat Sasori yang sudah terkubur dalam tanah di bukit pemakaman itu sekarang ada disini? Menggandeng tangan Megumi?

Mayat Sasori mengenakan pakaian kematiannya, pakaian yang dipakai Sasori waktu kecelakaan merengut nyawanya.

Sasuke melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Sasori telah dimasukkan dalam peti mati dan dikubur dalam tanah rapat-rapat. Sasuke juga melihat sendiri bahwa pakaian yang dipakaikan kepada mayat Sasori adalah baju atasan berwarna putih dan celana panjang putih, bukan pakaian yang dipakai Sasori waktu kecelakaan.

Kedua mayat tersebut tidak ada luka atau darah dimanapun. Sasuke telah memeriksanya, tetapi sama sekali tidak ditemukan.

Kedua mayat memang telah kaku. Mata mereka tertutup rapat. Wajah mereka terlihat tenang, tak ada beban. Kedua mayat terbaring rapi di pinggir pantai. Mayat Megumi saat itu masih memakai dressnya. Rambut _raven _panjangnya tidak terurai berantakan.

Begitu pula dengan mayat Sasori. Rambutnya tidak berantakan. Mayat Sasori terbaring rapi disana bersama mayat Megumi.

Wajah mereka terlihat tenang dan damai walaupun sudah tewas. Mata mereka tertutup rapat.

Kenapa bisa begitu?

"Sasuke-_sama_! Ada cincin tersemat di jari manis kiri mayat Megumi Ryuuno dan mayat Akasuna Sasori!" seorang polisi yang memeriksa mayat melapor kepada Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengeceknya.

"Ini kan.."

"Cincin perkawinan?" sambung Anko.

Sasuke mengangguk. Di jari manis kiri mayat Sasori, ada cincin tersemat. Di jari manis kiri mayat Megumi juga ada cincin.

"..." Sasuke diam. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Sasuke-_sama_! C-Cincinnya tidak bisa dilepaskan!" seorang polisi mencoba melepas cincin dari jari manis kiri Sasori yang menggenggam tangan kanan Megumi. "Tangan kedua mayat yang saling menggenggam tidak bisa dilepas!" Ya, tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam itu tidak bisa dilepas seakan tangan kiri Sasori dan tangan kanan Megumi menyatu.

"Bodoh! Melepas saja tidak bisa!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ini sungguhan, Sasuke-_sama_! Benar-benar tidak bisa dilepas!"

"Cih!" Sasuke akhirnya mencoba melepas tangan Sasori dan Megumi yang saling bergandengan. Sasuke mengernyit, tidak bisa dilepas?

"Kuat sekali.." Sasuke terus berusaha, tetapi sama sekali tidak bisa dilepas.

_Kekakuan mayat tidak akan bisa sampai seperti ini. Tapi ini benar-benar keras dan sulit sekali dilepas. Kenapa bisa?_, batin Sasuke.

Sasuke beralih kepada jari manis kiri Sasori, ia coba melepaskannya. Tetap tidak bisa. Jari Sasori membengkok karena menggenggam tangan Megumi. Sasuke beri sedikit cairan pelicin pada jari manis kiri Sasori, tidak bisa juga. Seakan cincin itu menyatu dengan kulit jari Sasori.

"Apa-apaan ini...?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti. ia memang menyadari sesuatu saat melihat mayat Sasori dan Megumi saling bergandengan tangan, tetapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa gandengan tangan benar-benar kuat dan cincin tidak bisa dilepaskan. Kekakuan mayat takkan bisa sampai seperti itu. Sasuke telah belajar banyak tentang kekakuan mayat selama masih di akademi kepolisian.

Sasuke beralih kepada tangan kiri Megumi yang bebas. Ia coba melepas cincin pada jari manis Megumi, tetapi hasilnya sama saja walaupun sudah diberi cairan pelicin. Padahal kelima jari kiri Megumi lurus, tidak bengkok, sehingga melepas cincin pasti mudah saja apalagi diberi cairan pelicin. Tetapi ini sama sekali tidak bisa dilepas, seperti cincin itu menyatu dengan kulit jari Megumi.

Sasuke pandang wajah Sasori dan Megumi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia bangun.

"Mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Anko.

"Aku pergi dulu sebentar. Ada yang ingin kupastikan. Kalian tetap disini."

"Baiklah."

"Sasuke-_sama_! Supaya bisa dilepas cincinnya dan dipisahkan genggaman tangan kedua mayat, dipotong saja ya?" saran seorang polisi.

Sasuke menoleh kepada polisi itu dengan tatapan marah, "Jangan, bodoh! Biarkan apa adanya saja! Kuperingatkan kepada kalian semua untuk jangan memotong atau mengotak-atik kedua mayat! Kalau tidak, terima akibatnya dari saya! Mengerti!?" bentak Sasuke.

"M-Mengerti, Sasuke-_sama_!"

"Kalian hanya diperbolehkan menutup kedua mayat dengan kain dan bawa ke rumah sakit pusat! Katakan kepada dokter untuk jangan mengapa-apakan kedua mayat! Bilang kepada mereka untuk periksa saja suhu badan mayat, tetapi jangan potong tubuh mayat atau semacamnya! Biarkan apa adanya! Kalau tidak, hadapi saya nanti! Mengerti!?"

"Mengerti!"

"Setelahnya, panggil ahli tata rias pernikahan! Bilang kepada mereka untuk memakaikan gaun dan setelan jas pernikahan kepada kedua mayat! Rias juga kedua mayat!"

Yang lain melongo mendengarnya, "A-Apa, Sasuke-_sama_?"

"Ini perintah!"

"M-Mengerti!"

"Setelah itu, jangan apa-apakan lagi mayatnya sampai saya datang ke rumah sakit!"

"Mengerti!"

"Anko-_san_, awasi mereka bila mereka melanggar perintah saya." Ujar Sasuke kepada Anko.

Anko mulai mengerti kenapa Sasuke memberi perintah seperti itu kepada polisi-polisi lain, "Tentu saja, Sasuke."

"Hn, pergi dulu." Pamit Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan pantai. Ia berlari keluar dari hutan.

Setelah keluar dari hutan, Sasuke naik ke dalam mobilnya dan mengendarainya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sebuah makam yang disinari matahari senja. Ia berdiri di sebelah makam itu, makam Sasori.

"Uchiha-_sama_!" beberapa orang yang merupakan penjaga makam dan pengurus makam datang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hn, lakukan."

"Baik!" mereka membongkar makam Sasori. Disana sudah ada orang yang memanjatkan doa untuk diberi izin membongkar makam.

Setelah dibongkar, terlihat ada peti mati kayu disana.

"Buka peti itu."

Mereka membukanya.

"!" Sasuke beserta yang lain terkejut bukan main karena di dalam peti itu tidak ditemukan mayat Sasori. Yang ditemukan hanyalah...

Sebuah bulu sayap putih.

"..." Sasuke mengambilnya dan memandangnya. Kemudian ia bertanya kepada para penjaga makam.

"Apa ada yang membongkar makam ini sebelum saya?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang begitu sebelum anda."

"Hn. Lalu disimpan dimana pakaian yang dipakai mayat makam ini disaat kecelakaan?"

"Di rumah sakit pusat. Tanyakan saja kepada resepsionis."

"Hn. Terima kasih. Tutup kembali makam itu."

"Baik!"

Sasuke berlari meninggalkan area makam. Ia menyimpan bulu sayap itu di saku jasnya.

.

.

"Cepat lakukan apa yang saya katakan, kalau tidak, kalian berurusan dengan hukum." Sasuke mengancam kepada petugas yang bertugas menjaga barang-barang yang dipakai mayat-mayat yang pernah mereka autopsi. Sasuke telah berada di rumah sakit pusat.

"B-Baik!" mereka mematuhinya. Mereka membuka kunci lemari besi di depannya. Setelahnya, mereka membuka lemari besi tersebut.

"A-Apa?" mereka terkejut karena pakaian yang dipakai Sasori sewaktu kecelakaan yang membuatnya tewas itu tidak ada dalam lemari, yang ada hanya sebuah sayap putih yang serupa dengan sayap di dalam saku jas Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah menduga ini. ia mengambil sayap itu dan mengambil sayap yang ada di dalam saku jasnya. Sasuke mengamati kedua sayap itu, sama, keduanya serupa.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit, akhirnya kasus yang membuatnya repot kali ini telah terpecahkan.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku harus percaya akan adanya urban legend di dunia ini.."

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

"Jadi...begitu..?" Konan menangis. Senyuman terulas di bibirnya.

Semuanya, sahabat-sahabat Sasori dan Megumi, orang tua Sakura dan Ino, dan Sasuke Uchiha, sedang memandang sebuah peti mati yang lebih besar dari peti mati lainnya.

Tatapan mereka ke dalam peti mati itu terlihat sedih, terharu, mereka telah mendengar semuanya dari Sasuke.

"Kami memaafkanmu, Akasuna-_san_." Kedua orang tua Sakura dan Ino tersenyum. Mereka telah memaafkan semua perbuatan Sasori kepada anak mereka.

Di dalam peti mati besar itu, ada jenazah Sasori dan Megumi yang saling bergandengan tangan. Penampilan mereka telah dirias. Megumi memakai gaun putih indah. Wajahnya dirias tipis dan rambutnya diurai. Sasori memakai setelan jas berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna _cream_.

"Jadi itu maumu, _danna_?" Deidara tersenyum.

"Si bodoh Sasori pasti sudah tenang bersama Megumi sekarang." Ujar Hidan.

"Keinginannya terkabulkan." Gaara memandangi peti mati dengan tutup kaca bening yang kuat itu. ia pandangi wajah sepupunya, Sasori, dan saudara iparnya sekarang, Megumi.

Dalam peti mati itu telah diberi kain putih indah dan bunga mawar, semua telah dihias seindah mungkin.

"Keinginan Sasori yang belum terkabulkan adalah menikah dengan Megumi. Sekarang sudah terkabulkan." Ucap Itachi.

"Untung saja cincin nikah yang dibeli Sasori dimasukan dalam peti matinya dulu, sehingga tidak hilang dan Sasori bisa mengambilnya. Ehm, maksudku, roh Sasori." Hidan berkata.

"Tidak dimasukan dalam peti pun Sasori bisa mengambilnya." Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil memandangi dua sayap putih di tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar terharu melihat mereka, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata yang berada di sampingnya, berkata.

"Bagaimana bila kita juga seperti mereka?"

Hinata tersenyum, "Boleh juga."

"Sasori-_chan _bodoh." Maki Naruto sambil nyengir. "Aku memaafkanmu."

"Aku juga." Sai mengikuti.

"Cantik ya, Akasuna Megumi." Tenten tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tadi bermaksud memakaikan sarung tangan kepada tangan mereka, tetapi tangan yang bergandengan itu sulit sekali dilepas. Masa memakai sarung tangan hanya sebelah?" Sasuke berkata.

"Baiklah. Kubur petinya." Pein berkata. Para penjaga makam mengangguk, mereka mengubur peti mati Sasori dan Megumi dengan tanah.

"Semoga bahagia disana ya, Sasori, Megumi." Pein tersenyum.

Peti telah terkubur sepenuhnya dengan rapi. Para penjaga makam melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan merapikan makam dan memberi batu nisan yang indah pada makam.

**R.I.P**

**Akasuna no Sasori and Akasuna no Megumi**

**Death: Sunagakure, July 4th 2014**

**Hope God Blessing You Two**

.

.

.

**=Natsu: Eternity Aim Sasori's=**

.

.

.

Semua yang ada pada dunia ini, harus kita terima.

Termasuk dengan keajaiban dunia.

Manusia bisa menciptakan keajaiban sendiri bila mempunyai keinginan yang kuat dalam hatinya dan jalan yang telah ditempuh sudah ditetapkan...

Kita harus memercayai adanya kehidupan lain di dunia ini..

Kita tidak sendirian, karena ada yang selalu memerhatikan kita..

Dua jiwa yang saling bergandengan tangan dalam surga, tersenyum melihat sahabat-sahabat mereka yang sedang memandangi makam mereka.

"_**Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang telah melakukan itu semua kepada kita."**_

"_**Ehm."**_

"_**Kita bersatu kembali, bukankah begitu?"**_

"_**Ya. Aku sangat bahagia dan senang karena kamu melakukan itu semua untukku."**_

"_**Bukan untukmu saja, untukku juga."**_

"_**Iya. Aku mengerti."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Kamu benar-benar hebat ya. Aku kagum denganmu."**_

"_**Manusia bisa melakukan apapun asalkan ada kemauan kuat dalam dirinya."**_

"_**Ya."**_

"_**Ah, si bodoh Deidara mengejek seniku lagi di depan makam kita."**_

"_**Bukankah itu bagus, seniman senja?"**_

"_**Bagus? Dia tidak mengerti seni yang sesungguhnya. Seninya terlalu monoton."**_

"_**Menurutku seni kalian bagus kok."**_

"_**Seniku yang lebih bagus."**_

"_**Haha, kamu masih saja bersikukuh ya. Aku ingin melihatmu berdebat kembali dengan Deidara-nii."**_

"_**Seniku memang lebih bagus dan indah kok. Sudah terbukti."**_

"_**Terbukti?"**_

"_**Keinginanku yang abadi ini berakhir dengan indah."**_

"_**...Ah, benar."**_

"_**Si bodoh Hidan mengejekku. Tidak bisakah dia berbaik hati kepada orang mati?"**_

"_**Hidan-nii mengejekmu itu karena sayang padamu. Hidan-nii suka tidak terus terang, kan?"**_

"_**Hei, gender kami sama."**_

"_**Sayang dalam artian sebagai sahabat sejak kecil."**_

"_**Itu baru benar."**_

"_**Konan-nee memberikan seikat bunga origami kepada makam kita."**_

"_**Bagus juga Konan membuatnya."**_

Beberapa jiwa menghampiri dua jiwa yang sedang mengobrol sembari menengok ke dalam dunia manusia, tepatnya ke makam mereka.

"_**Hei, bodohh!"**_

"_**Hah?"**_

"_**Eh? Tomo-nee?"**_

"_**Hei, Megumi! Kita bertemu lagi! Oh, ya! Sasori!"**_

"_**Apa?"**_

"_**Kau ini! Kalau mau bawa Megumi bersamamu, caranya yang lebih bagus dong!"**_

"_**Bagus apa yang kau maksud, idiot?"**_

"_**Masa kau jatuhkan dia dari tebing? Kasih saja racun!"**_

"_**Idiot, kalau pakai racun, Megumi pasti tersiksa."**_

"_**Kau jatuhkan dia dari tebing juga menyiksa, tahu!"**_

"_**Lebih menyiksa tubuh dan syaraf serasa hancur atau tangan mati rasa?"**_

"_**...B-Benar juga ya."**_

"_**Idiot Tomo."**_

"_**Berisik!"**_

"_**Kaa-san, Tou-san, hisashiburi."**_

"_**Hisashiburi, Megumi. Tou-san senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali."**_

"_**Sudahlah, Tomo. Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih kepada Sasori karena telah melakukannya."**_

"_**Kaa-san, kalau si merah judes ini membunuh orang lain apakah itu bagus?"**_

"_**Haha, itu karena Sasori mempunyai jiwa monopoli yang tinggi kepada Megumi. Iya, kan, Sasori?"**_

"_**Haah, sudahlah kaa-san."**_

"_**Paman, bibi, hisashiburi."**_

"_**Hisashiburi, Megumi."**_

"_**Sasori, bagaimana keadaanmu?"**_

"_**Baik-baik saja, kaa-san. Arigatou."**_

"_**Oh, ya, Chiyo obaa-san sudah menunggu kalian, Sasori, Megumi. Hampiri dia."**_

"_**Dimana Chiyo obaa-san, tou-san?"**_

"_**Umh, mungkin disana bersama Hikari."**_

"_**Eh? Hikari-nee ada juga, paman?"**_

"_**Tentu. Kamu bisa bertemu dengan orang yang telah meninggal disini."**_

"_**Hehe, bahkan kamu bisa bertemu dengan lipan yang dibunuh Sasori, lhoo."**_

"_**H-Haah?"**_

"_**Tomo!"**_

"_**Hahaha, sudah lama tidak menjahili imouto sendiri."**_

"_**Lebih baik, kita hampiri Chiyo obaa-san dan Hikari."**_

"_**Ya."**_

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Sosok mereka lama-kelamaan makin terlihat samar karena cahaya putih yang menutupi.

Suatu saat manusia bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang mereka kenal di tempat yang berbeda.

Suatu saat..

Dan itulah akhir cerita dari kehidupan manusia, hidup dalam dunia yang berlainan dengan dunia sementara.

Dunia abadi..

.

.

Owari.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Apa? Chap ini juga 9 ribu lebih kalimatnya? -_-"

Natsu kira hanya 4 ribu atau 5 ribu aja.

Gaje ya? Maaf ya. Tapi sesungguhnya di balik cerita ini, ada yang Natsu sampaikan.

Tapi dari alur cerita, apakah sudah tersampaikan?

Jujur saja, Natsu susah sekali menyampaikannya dengan indah disini. –ciaelah-

Itu lhoo, apa ya? Yang susah bukan cuma itu aja, mengentarakan suasana dan...apa sih namanya ya? Yah, untuk menunjukkan perasaan kuat karakter disini susah. Argh! Pokoknya gitu deh!

Mengecewakan, ya? Natsu pakai OC disini.

Maaf ya. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. (m._.m) *sujud2 berkali-kali*

Silahkan tulis apa yang kalian ingin katakan pada Natsu di kotak review. Apa aja. Cacian pun boleh.

Oh ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ya. ^^v

Berkenan kah kalian menghargai kerja keras Natsu dengan review kalian?

Sign,

Natsume Rokunami

Pekanbaru, 5 juli 2014.


End file.
